The Lost Boys
by sueKay-04
Summary: Tony gets a shock that will change his life forever...Tony/Gibbs father/son NOT SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Hello there!

Well this is my first proper attempt at an NCIS fanfiction...I've only ever written NCIS as part of a crossover before (for anyone reading that, it'll be updated very soon!). There are some notes I'd like to add, but I really need to wait until I'm a couple of chapters in!

One note though - the thing about Tony playing at a piano bar has been borrowed from about four or five fanfics I've read...forgive me but I can't remember which fics and authors, so if anyone has any idea, please let me know so I can credit them with the idea :)

Anyway, I really hope you like this story, please R&R!

* * *

**The Lost Boys - Chapter One**

It was a sunny late summer's morning in Washington D.C., and in one suburban apartment block a certain federal agent had been hard at work for hours making real a dream he'd had for several years.

Tony took a step back, wiping away the fine sheen of sweat on his forehead in triumph as he stepped back to admire all his hard work. After a moment he grinned a let out a little chuckle as he moved forward to sit on the piano stool.

Ever since that day he and Ziva had been stuck together in that shipping crate Tony had had the notion to buy a piano. Realising that it was silly of him to buy one when he could barely remember how to play, he'd started frequenting a piano bar just a few blocks from his apartment. At first he only played when the place was empty, when there was nobody about to hear all his mistakes. But once he'd began to improve he would play even when there were people about, and as his confidence and his ability grew, he began to play to bigger audiences, even when the bar was full on a Saturday night. One night he thought his secret passion had been uncovered when he'd seen Jimmy sitting in the audience, but he'd manage to persuade the trainee ME to keep quiet. It was no small coincidence however that Ducky turned up at the bar the following weekend and told him his secret was safe. Ducky and Jimmy, who were themselves talented musicians finally persuaded him that he should buy a piano, and that it wouldn't be a waste, so after two years of saving (it would have been one if cousin Crispian hadn't demanded all that money from him), he was now the proud owner of a grand piano...

...Which now took up his entire spare room.

The delivery men had promptly left after hoisting the thing up the side of the building and had left Tony to sort out where he was going to put both the piano and all his furniture. Tony's solution had been to push the piano into the centre of the room and to jam all the furniture right up against the walls. Of course, Tony took little notice of this as he sat down to play, his fingers hovering over the ivory keys...

_Ding Dong_

Typical.

Growling to himself he got up and left the room, carefully closing the door behind him. He made his way down the hall and opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Tony said upon seeing a nervous young man with a Marine buzz-cut standing on the landing.

"Uh, yes Sir...Are you Special Agent Anthony Dario DiNozzo jr?"

"Yes," Tony was suspicious of the man's use of his full name and title so when the man only nodded in response, Tony continued, "is there a problem?"

"Well you see uhm...I uh – I don't usually babble like this – It's just that," he stopped, seemingly trying to collect his thoughts.

"My name's Lance Corporal Logan McKenzie US Marine Corps and well...there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to have to come right out and say it."

Tony looked at the nervous man standing before him. There was something very familiar about him, but he couldn't figure out what it was, and it was beginning to unnerve him.

"Well Corporal?" Tony had a feeling he wasn't going to like what the young man would say.

The young Marine sucked up a breath, preparing to tell Tony why he was here...

"You're my dad."

* * *

Well that was the very short chapter one!

Hope you enjoyed it, please let me know :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there!

Many thanks to Gibbs4Eva, angeleyes46 and stargatesg1973 for the reviews, and thank you to everyone who added this story to their favourites and/or to their story alert list!

Okay...now I can start with the author's notes, so the two for this chapter are:

1 - The name Logan - I did indeed take that name from Michael Weatherly's Dark Angel character, but this is not a crossover...I just happened to like the name

2 - Tony's not had the shock of his life yet...believe it or not that's still a chapter or two away

This chapter is a bit 'talky' and it goes a bit fast, so I'm not all that happy with it, but I'm not gonna be able to do it any better than this, so sorry!

And without further ado, I bring you chapter two!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Excuse me?" Tony said.

He blinked hard, trying to wake from what had to be a particularly bizarre dream, only to find himself still standing staring at the Marine.

"You're my son?" he said with a measure of incredulity, "but you're like, what, 23, 24? I'm barely even 40!"

"My mom's name's Callie McKenzie."

Tony's heart skipped a beat and he took a step back. "The Rockette?"

"Yup…the Rockette…You're 41, I'm 25, so when you do the math…"

The realisation hit Tony harder than a Gibbs-slap. This man, only five years away being 30 could theoretically be his son.

"Oh, God."

"There are reasons she never told you about me…I think you can figure out one of those already."

Tony nodded and opened the door a little wider, "I think you'd better come in then."

Logan stepped inside. The young man was still very nervous, brushing a hand over his almost non-existant hair. Tony recognised the habit and it startled him when he realised he too was fussing with his hair.

"Can I get you a coffee? Tea? Something stronger?"

"Water would be fine, sir."

"Don't call me sir," Tony responded automatically.

"Sorry, uh…Agent DiNozzo."

"Call me Tony."

"…Tony."

Nodding, Tony headed to his small kitchen and found himself reaching for his half-empty bottle of bourbon. He realised that might not be the best first impression to make on the man that might be his son, so moments later he returned to the living room with two glasses of water. The two men sat in awkward silence for several minutes before Logan began to talk.

"I've known who you were for quite a few years…My mom never told me until I was in high school, when I was 15 ironically…Guess she didn't want me to know that my dad was some kid she barely knew, and with the age thing, she could have ended up in a lot of trouble."

Tony nodded, "Guess that's why she never told me."

There was another moment of awkward silence before Tony asked, "What makes you so sure I'm your father?"

Logan considered his answer for a few moments, choosing his reasons carefully.

"You know my mom, the type of guys she likes...mostly rich, but sometimes trouble. It was my Great Uncle Arnold that gave her access to guys with money because he lived where you grew up. My grandparents were poor, but Uncle Arnold was loaded, and he loved my mom...Used to invite her to stay with him for a few weeks a year and she got to know a lot of young rich men. They were only interested in her because she told them she was a Rockette...She'd tried out for them, but she never made the cut. But because she could dance and she looked the part, people believe her. She liked having rich boyfriends or being with guys that caused trouble because of the 'status' it gave her I guess. But she didn't count on having a kid with anyone, much less you because you were so young yourself when she got pregnant.

"She never went to stay with Uncle Arnold again so that no-one would know...Of course her sister Laura, her brother Tom and a few friends found out - including a few who'd met you at some point - and sometimes they'd comment about how much like my father I was, though they'd never tell me who my father was...Always said I looked like you and that I had to have gotten my brain from someone cos I definitely didn't pick up any brain cells from my mom's side of the family."

Logan chuckled a little and Tony allowed himself a guilty smirk at the comment.

"My mom had other kids after me...Different dads, none stuck about...Mom had to go and work obviously, so I was stuck looking after my brothers and my sister. When I was 15 my mom and I had a huge argument. I'd been getting into trouble at school...drinking, sneaking out at night.

"She told me I was just like you – a kid with a brain that refused to use it, and that I didn't know how lucky I was.

"I told her, A: How could I know I was like my father? I didn't even know his name and B: How was I lucky? She told me that I was smart and I could still make something of my life, unlike her because she knew by that point she'd completely screwed up...And then she'd told me about you.

"When I graduated I went straight into the Corps, and I tried to find out as much about you as I could, to try and find out where I came from...to try and find myself, I guess."

Tony had been listening intently to Logan's story, but something still didn't make sense to him.

"So why now? Why didn't you try and find me sooner?"

Again Logan paused, thinking about his answer.

"At first I was scared. On paper you looked like a great guy, but I'd met some of my mom's boyfriends and I was worried you'd be like them. As I got older life just got in the way, and now I'm kind of at a crossroads, and for varying reasons, I had to meet you now."

Tony remained quiet indicating that Logan should continue.

"Well, uhm...firstly I decided I wanted to leave the Marines...I'd always wanted to go to college but I'd never had the opportunity. I was just starting to look into loans and scholarships when Great Uncle Arnold died. He left my mom, my siblings and I a lot of money...Despite screwing around a lot at school, I'd managed to get really high SATs, and I just managed to get into George Washington to study forensics. I informed the Corps I'd be leaving, and in a few days time I'll just be plain old Logan McKenzie again...I kind of had to tell you about myself because I'll be interning at one of the NCIS labs in the Navy Yard pretty soon."

"Forensics, huh? You sure we're related?" Tony quipped, "My family's got businessmen on both sides, a few musicians, a few mental patients and an archaeologist."

"Can your family handle having a second scientist in the family?"

"As soon as we can confirm that we are actually related…And if we are, the collective IQ of the family DiNozzo may double."

Tony and Logan smiled at each other, a little bit more relaxed but both still basically ill at ease with their current predicament.

"Listen, Logan…I don't want to wait around for a paternity test anymore than you do, so while I _will_ contact a clinic here in DC to get an official test done…would you mind dropping by NCIS with me right now?"

"No, why?"

"It's my day off, but the rest of my team is at work, including our forensics expert Abby…She should be able to get us results - unofficially - very quickly."

"Okay, and can you just say that I'm a friend of yours who's going to be studying forensics and who wants to see the lab?"

"I can do that."

"Abby…Is that Abigail Sciuto?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just she was the one who interviewed me the other week regarding my placement…She said I might change her mind about having an assistant."

"You must have made quite an impression on her then…Abby hates working with anyone else in her lab."

Logan nodded, and yet another awkward silence descended on them until Tony spoke.

"Is now okay for you? For this test?"

"I've been waiting for 25 years…I think that's long enough," Logan responded soberly.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there!

Many thanks to FuTuR3 4NsChIk, blueoctober, maramilady and Gloworm41 for the reviews, and thank you to everyone who's added this story to their favourites and/or to their story alert list!

Author's Note - Tony gets the (potential) big shock of his life in this chapter!

For the record, I know nothing about DNA testing, so apologies if I get anything really wrong there!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Tony and Logan sat in silence as they drove to the Navy Yard.

As they got past security gate Tony turned to the younger man.

"If this test is positive...I'm going to take some leave, help us get some things organised and help us get to know each other."

"You would do that?" Logan smiled, "I appreciate that, thank you."

Tony quickly parked in the staff car park and they made their way to NCIS security. Logan got his visitor's pass and soon they were in the lift, preparing to walk through the bullpen.

"Okay, if anyone asks I'm simply here to tour the labs, and we met while you were an agent afloat?" Logan asked.

"Always be specific when you lie," Tony stated before adding, "You okay with that?"

"Yup...Unless that test comes back positive."

"If the test comes back positive I have no intention of keeping the truth from my friends and colleagues, don't worry."

The lift doors opened and Tony casually strolled into the bullpen.

"Tony, did you forget it's your day off?" McGee called upon seeing the Senior Field Agent.

"I did no such thing McGoo...I'm giving an old buddy a tour of NCIS," Tony put his arm around Logan's shoulders, an overly familiar gesture to help sell the lie, "This is Lance Corporal Logan McKenzie, and he'll be joining the Forensics Team in a few months so I thought I'd pull some strings and get him the full tour."

Ziva cast a suspicious eye over Tony's attire, "I was unaware it was dress-down day Tony," she smirked.

Tony looked down at what he was wearing – a washed-out Ohio State sweatshirt, baggy, ripped jeans splattered with paint and an old pair of sneakers that were almost worn through.

Tony felt his face flush – In the light of the days events, he'd forgotten how scruffy he looked. His face and hands were covered in smears of dirt from moving all his furniture about (and discovering exactly where his cleaning lady was cutting corners). He hadn't shaved and his hair was unkempt, sticking up at all angles.

"Oh, uh...I was doing some DIY, but Logan just couldn't wait so I...well...yeah," he shut up, fixing a grin on his face.

As Tony stood hoping that Vance wouldn't appear Gibbs kept a close eye on his Senior Agent. Tony's smile and demeanour shouted out that he was happy and that everything was okay, but his eyes had a glaze of shock and anxiety in them that almost anyone else would miss. And the young Marine with him was quiet – too quiet. He was yet to say a word. Gibbs knew something had to be going on, but he let it slide for now, resolving to call Tony in the evening.

"Well we'd better get down to the lab...Abby'll be wondering where we've got to," Tony smiled and turned towards the other lift. Logan followed behind looking a little worried, and very unsure of himself.

* * *

As the lift doors opened, Tony and Logan's ears were assaulted by Abby's music.

"Numeriklab, alright!" Logan grinned.

"Now I know why she likes you," Tony smirked, stepping over the threshold and into Abby's lab.

"Tony! You better have something for me to do! I have literally no work and I've watched every episode of Happy Tree Friends ever made, so you better have some evidence or something for me!" Abby paused long enough to spot Logan. "Corporal McKenzie! How are you? You two know each other? Awesome!"

"Please, call me Logan," he smiled back at her.

Tony tried to focus the conversation, needing to ask the question before he chickened out, a thought that was now suddenly at the front of his mind.

Tony shook off the feeling and turned to Abby, his face serious. "Abby, I do have work for you, but it can't go through any of the day's logs."

"Okay?" Abby levelled her best 'what-are-you-up-to-mister' stare at Tony.

Tony for his part looked to the ground, then to Logan, and then back to Abby.

"Abs, we need you to do a DNA test to determine if we're related," he gestured between himself and Logan.

"Oh my god!" Abby broke into a broad grin, "You seriously think you're related? Are you like Tony's long lost brother or something?" she asked Logan.

"Something like that," he responded quietly.

"Okay than!" Abby jumped on the spot and then bounced over to one of the cabinets near her workstation. She returned seconds later with two swabs and two evidence jars.

"Open up," she grinned at Tony, taking the swab.

"This test is accurate into the high nineties – there's never a hundred percent match."

She finished taking the sample from Tony and moved on to Logan, "I'm afraid unless you're brothers or father and son - which I highly doubt because well...there's not much of an age-gap between you two is there?...Anyway, unless you're that closely related it'll only give me a yes or a no," she finished with Logan's swab, "but since you already suspect you are related, I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out with what you know."

"Thanks Abs," Tony gave her a small smile, "How long will it take?"

"Because I'm not working on any cases, and because it's not going through the system...I'll have the result by about 15.00...If Logan wants, he can stay here and watch me perform the analysis," Abby shot the Marine a smile.

Logan for his part looked disappointed, "Abby, I'm really sorry...Normally I'd jump at the chance but I've got...some stuff to do this afternoon."

"Oh! Of course, silly me!" Abby replied. "How is the little guy?"

"Excuse me? Little guy?" Tony's expression grew more serious and even more anxious.

"Oh Logan has the most adorable little boy! He showed me pictures at his appraisal...He's called Jethro...Can you believe that? Hasn't he mentioned him?"

"No he hasn't," Tony smiled back through gritted teeth.

A few seconds later Tony began to feel light-headed and his breathing became a little shallow.

_Tony, you could be a grandfather._

"Tony, you okay?" Abby rushed forward to check on her friend.

"He's fine," Logan responded, "I dragged him away from his DIY before he got a chance to have his breakfast."

"Yeah," Tony smiled, collecting himself, "I just need to grab some lunch and I'll be fine."

Abby turned and quickly walked to one of her fridge and returned with a Caf-pow.

"Since I know you secretly love these, and since you're not anybody, have my Caf-pow."

Tony opened his mouth to thank her but she held up her hand.

"Now scram outta my lab before I change my mind," she grinned deviously.

"About the test?"

"About the Caf-pow!" she smiled.

* * *

Tony and Logan walked through the bullpen in silence.

Tony was lost in his thoughts and never even acknowledged his team. Gibbs, Ziva and McGee exchanged curious glances both at Tony's body language and at the Caf-pow he was holding. The other teams took note as well. Normally a Caf-pow only left Abby's lab if Abby was carrying it, or if some poor unsuspecting soul came out of her lab wearing it.

Logan noticed the looks, but Tony's mind was elsewhere, probably adding young Jethro to the list of shocks he'd received today.

* * *

The pair didn't exchange a word until they were back at Tony's car.

"So you have a son?"

It was a rhetorical question, but Logan answered anyway.

"Yeah. He's four...We named him after his mom's granddad."

Tony started the engine.

"Where does he live?"

"Uh, between homes at the moment...It's a long story...Listen I really need to pick him up from Pre-K...I didn't think I'd be gone so long."

"Just tell me where he is and you can tell me the story en route."

Logan nodded, "Okay."

As they left the yard heading for the Private Pre-Kindergarten 'Jeth's' mother had enrolled him in, Logan began to tell the story.

"I met Siobhan when I was 18...I'd just joined the Corps and she'd just started a degree in marketing. Kind of felt like we were ships passing in the night, but we decided to try the long-distance thing. When we were 20 we got engaged and pretty soon we discovered we were having Jethro.

"It was tough, Siobhan had to quit college, and I was in Iraq, then Afghanistan...But it was all worth it for the little guy. And we seemed to be coping until we actually got married. I got back from Afghanistan just after our first anniversary and she told me it was over. She moved back in with her parents, I moved on-base and started applying to colleges. She never applied for custody, but I did, and the divorce came through last month, so now it's just me and Jeth...I mean, Siobhan's still involved, she's insisting on picking out which schools he goes to and everything, but she doesn't really see him...speaks to him via Skype and stuff but that's about it...We're just looking for an apartment here in DC and we've got plenty of money left over from Great Uncle Arnold so we're almost all set."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out for you, I really am," Tony replied sincerely.

Suddenly Tony felt his chest constrict as his nerves decided to remind him of just what was going on.

He couldn't meet Logan's son, not yet!

"Listen, are you sure it's a good idea me meeting your son right now? I mean, what would you introduce me as? Your friend Tony? Gramps? Some random stranger he might never meet again?"

"Logan sighed, "Maybe you're right...Just drop me back at your place and I'll take my car...The daycare centre in the Yard should be able to take him while we wait on the results."

* * *

A few minutes later they were back at Tony's apartment block.

"Okay...will I meet you outside the daycare centre in the Yard at about 14.45?" Tony enquired.

"Yeah that'd be fine," Logan responded as he got out of the car.

"Listen, Tony...I'm really sorry to dump all of this on you, and I'm really sorry I never told you about Jeth sooner."

"Look, Logan. You don't owe me an explanation or an apology – unless you're wrong about all of this – It's not your fault your mom kept me out of your life, so don't beat yourself up about it."

The younger man looked away apologetically, and there was another beat of silence until Tony had an idea.

"What are you and Jeth doing for dinner tonight?" Tony heard himself asking.

"Nothing...probably a date with KFC."

"Well...what about - regardless of the results - you and Jeth come round to my place, and I'll invite a few people from NCIS as well? You like Italian?"

"Love Italian, and I'd like that, but don't go to any trouble on my behalf."

"It's not...I normally do all of my cooking on my day off anyway and just reheat stuff throughout the week or order takeout, so you're not putting me out."

"You've twisted my arm," Logan grinned, "Alright, so 14.45 outside the daycare?"

"Yeah, see you then."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there!

Many thanks to Gibbs4Eva, blueoctober, Anne Fairymaker, Kateri, angeleyes46, MuseUrania, stargatesg1973 and aloha94 for the reviews, and thank you to everyone who's added this story to their favourites and/or to their story alert list!

Gibbs4Eva - I'm afraid for this story it'll be just a coincidence...I do like Dark Angel, but I've not seen enough episodes to write a crossover...Maybe sometime soon!

Author's Note - Nonna is Italian for Grandmother

And now it's time for the NCIS Results show! :P

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It had been an hour since Logan had left to collect his son and Tony had used that time to buy the ingredients for tonight's dinner. Tony was no cook but his Nonna had insisted he learnt to cook Italian and he was actually pretty good. Tony could make almost all of the classic Italian dishes from scratch, but his specialities were Sicilian dishes cooked using family recipes passed down through the generations.

Tony allowed himself time to think about his family. They weren't as bad as his co-workers seemed to think.

Okay, so the Paddingtons weren't so good. He'd barely talked to them since his mother's death. And since Cousin Crispian had demanded that $10,000 back with compound interest, he'd become completely estranged from them.

The DiNozzos on the other hand were an eclectic bunch. He didn't really talk to many of the American DiNozzos who'd arrived state-side over the last three or so generations. A few of them had managed to make some connections to the Mafia, and even his con-artist father had endeavoured to keep away from them. The last contact had been made before Tony was even born, and it was one of only a handful of decisions of his fathers that Tony had agreed with. The rest of the American DiNozzos owned businesses in or around New York, or were locked up in mental institutions. As far as he knew, two uncles a great uncle and a cousin had been (or still were) institutionalised at some point, and when not out "looking for mole people" were usually heavily sedated.

Tony was barely back on speaking terms with his father, so that left Uncle Vincenzo with whom he had made a point to keep in touch with, and as a result he was always treated to the best steak New York had to offer every time he visited. Vincenzo was a very successful butcher and also owned three restaurants in the city, as well as several smaller food outlets.

That left the Sicilian DiNozzos with whom Tony had no problems. Unfortunately being separated by the Atlantic Ocean and half of the Mediterranean Sea wasn't all that conducive to forming close family bonds. Despite having being born in Catania at his father's insistence (and his mother's annoyance) and spending a good deal of the first five years of his life there, he'd only met his Sicilian relatives a few times since. Surprisingly they were mostly musicians or artists. People were always surprised that Tony was half Sicilian, as most would expect with his skin tone, hazel eyes and light brown hair, that he'd be from Milan or Venice, or somewhere else in Northern Italy.

Yes, NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was definitely the odd one out in his family, and so would Lance Corporal Logan McKenzie if it were confirmed he was indeed Tony's son.

Tony thought about those words in his head and muddled them about a bit.

_Yes, this is my son, Logan._

_I have a son called Logan. He was in the Marine Corps._

_My son Logan's studying forensics at George Washington._

Tony had imagined what it would be like to be a father often enough. Children were something he definitely wanted and were something that was definitely missing in his life. But he'd always tried to imagine being there every step of the way: The Doctors' appointments; the scans; the delivery room; seeing his child open their eyes for the first time; first steps; first tooth; first birthday...

Instead he was now facing the very real prospect that the first milestone he'd witness in his son's life would be his thirtieth birthday.

He'd always known there was a very real chance he had an illegitimate child given his lifestyle, but when thoughts like that had entered his head he'd imagined babies, toddlers...Not a grown man.

Of course, all of this worrying might be for nothing. Logan might not be his son anyway.

Tony was shocked when he realised his heart sank at that prospect.

"Woah...Tony. Wait just a second," he said to himself, "You just met this guy and..." the realisation was sobering, "and...you actually _want_ him to be your son?"

It was preposterous he realised, becoming a father to a man almost Ziva's age after a one-night stand when he was nothing more than a child himself. But he liked the kid. He liked him a lot, and if he had to have an adult son, he knew he'd be proud if he could introduce Logan as his own.

Of course if he were Logan's father, he would automatically become a grandfather now too, and he'd even missed a lot of his potential grandson's milestones too.

Tony had actually planned on being a father by this point in his life having always had 40 as a goal in his mind as being a good age to settle down. But as for being a grandfather? Grandfathers were old and grey. He could barely even imagine Gibbs as a grandfather even though had Kelly still been alive she could have had children of her own by this point in her life.

No, grandfathers should be men like Ducky or Jackson Gibbs.

"Slow down Tony...Come on, give this a chance. You've been thinking about fatherhood for years, but who knows? Being a grandfather might be great too."

Realising time was getting on, he started to get ready, opting for his favourite jeans and a grey sweater. He quickly combed his hair but opted not to shave as he no longer had the time.

A few minutes later as he pulled on his seatbelt his stomach started to churn.

Did he want Logan for a son, or didn't he?

* * *

Thirty minutes later he spied Logan on the sidewalk outside of the daycare centre. Tony drove up and waited for Logan to get seated.

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked.

"A little nervous...Looking forward to getting some answers...If you're _not_ my dad though...Well I don't think I'll be able to apologise enough...Or forgive my mother."

Tony sighed, "Does she know you're contacting me?"

Logan grimaced, "Nah...She doesn't even know Siobhan and I got divorced...She's too busy with Jason and his court case."

Tony started the engine and set off on the short drive to the NCIS building.

"Who's Jason?"

"One of my brothers...He's always in trouble. Got charged with causing grievous bodily harm and the trial starts next month. Every time he ends up in court, it's for something worse. But mom seems to think the sun rises and sets on him. The rest of us? We get ignored."

Tony knew how that felt, only Tony hadn't had a troublemaker brother – he'd had to compete with dozens of investors, lawyers and pretty young blondes for his dad's attention.

"So tell me about your siblings."

"Well I'm the oldest. Then there's Jade. She's twenty and she's studying history at our local community college. Then there's Jason who's eighteen. And finally there's Luke, he's fourteen and still at school obviously."

"They sound nice, well..."

"...Apart from Jason."

"...Yeah."

"So tell me about the DiNozzos...I mean...If you want to."

Tony chuckled, "Well let's put it this way...We're a colourful bunch. My dad is businessman, or he used to be. Now he just pretends to be one since his ex-wives bled him dry...We don't really talk all that much to be honest. I was eight when my mom died, but I think I'm more like her...She was the black sheep of her family – the Paddingtons – but she knew what she wanted in life and it wasn't to be a part of the family business. She became an archaeologist. The rest of my dad's side are sort of split between here and Italy and all of my mother's family are in England...I only really keep in touch with my Uncle Vincenzo-"

"Wait...Vincenzo DiNozzo? The famous Vincenzo DiNozzo?"

"The one and only...Didn't know you knew New York!"

"Sure do, and his steak's the best in town!"

* * *

Ten minutes later they were back in the lift heading towards Abby's lab (replacement Caf-pow in tow). Again they'd received some odd looks from the team but both men were now too wound up to either notice nor care.

When they arrived in Abby's lab the goth had her back to them, flipping through a report. Abby however was aware of their presence and turned to face them.

"Hey Abs," Tony said before taking notice of the look on her face.

Abby had the oddest expression on her face. It was happy but it was as if she was looking at Tony anew. She was also holding her mouth that funny way she did when she was bursting to tell someone something.

"You have the results?"

Abby nodded before handing the report to Tony and taking a deep breath.

"Tony, meet your son, Logan."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again!

Many thanks to TheNaggingCube, angeleyes46, Leigh, blueoctober and Kateri1 for the reviews, and thank you to everyone who's added this story to their favourites and/or to their story alert list!

Author's note - I've always had a hunch that Abby is actually the same age as Pauley Perrette, given how long she must have been at college to do her undergrad and then her postgrads, then work at NCIS for over a decade etc, so in this story she's revealed to be a lot older than the team thinks!

And apologies for the slight delay! No writers block, but it's a heatwave here and I've been working constantly so I'm pretty tired...The next two chapters are all written though, just need to type them up!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Tony instantly heard and felt the blood rushing in his ears, and then he felt Logan's hands as they opened the report Tony held.

There was the proof - Tony was 98% likely to be Logan's father.

As he digested the information Logan's already familiar hazel eyes looked back at him.

"Hi, dad,"

Overcome with the shock and the enormity of what had just been confirmed, Logan's eyes filled up and he brought a hand to his mouth, trying to contain his emotions. Tony automatically embraced him, the numbness of the shock giving way to a parental instinct Tony didn't even know he possessed.

In his heart of hearts he'd known Logan was his son from the moment Logan had claimed to be just that. The connection had been instant, and Tony now hoped that connection would make the coming months easier for them all.

As he felt his son's tears begin to lessen, Tony began to talk.

"I'm a father, I'm actually a father…Oh boy."

Logan began to chuckle and pulled away from Tony, wiping at his eyes.

"Yeah, you are."

Tony and Logan weren't apart long when Abby lunged herself at both of them, enveloping them in a hug.

"Oh my god…I am so..." she started, "…Not gonna cry, not gonna cry!"

Quickly she released them before taking Tony by the shoulders, "Tony - You could not ask for a better son than Logan,"

She turned and did the same to the young marine, "And you couldn't ask for a better father than Tony."

She then turned back to Tony, cupping his shell-shocked face in her hands, "And you are going to be the best grandfather in the world."

Abby had managed to pick up on Tony's biggest fear, and the softness in Abby's tone nearly made him loose it. But he wasn't going to cry in front of either of them.

"I'm not good with kids," he proclaimed.

"Neither am I," said Logan, "but it's different when you're family…It'll get easier the better you get to know him, that is…if you want to get to know him."

"Of course I do…It's just I'm a bit…This is a lot to take in."

"He's a bit overcome with emotion," Abby smiled, wiping at her eyes, "and so am I, apparently! I mean Tony's like my other baby brother, and I've watched him go from bachelor to grandfather in four hours flat! It's just like…wow!"

"Baby brother?" Logan questioned.

"I'm like a month older than him, but whatever you do, don't tell anyone!"

"Wow, Abby…you _must_ be overcome with emotion…You swore me to secrecy about your age years ago!" Tony smirked.

Logan chuckled, "Well Abby, you look amazing regardless of your age."

Abby ran forward and gave Logan another bear hug, as she did she pretend-whispered to Tony.

"I really like him, can we keep him?"

Tony smiled in response, "I don't think that's such a bad idea Abs,"

Abby smiled, now knowing for certain that Tony was definitely going to step up to the mark. Logan might be an adult, but both Abby and Tony knew how hard it could be not having a father figure around in your adult life.

"So," Abby spoke as she released Logan, "When are you going to start telling people?"

Tony and Logan looked at each other.

"Well first I'm gonna tell the little guy, and then I'm gonna phone my sister and maybe my younger brother…I'm not sure if I'll tell anyone else…My family has a lot of issues."

Abby turned her attention to Tony.

"Well, you already know Abs, but I think I'm going to wait a couple of days…Let it sink in…I'll tell Gibbs today though because knowing him he'll have already figured out something's going on."

"Yeah bossman's gut's probably doing overtime just now," Abby smirked, "Oh and you might just also have the distinction of being the first person to actually shock Gibbs…Not even he would have seen this coming!"

"I never thought of it that way," Tony feigned apprehension.

"Listen Abs. Would you like to come over tonight?"

Abby looked at Tony, then Logan and then back at Tony.

"I'm making dinner for Logan and Jethro-"

"-And we'd like you to join us," Logan interjected.

Abby smiled with pride, her eyes a little shinier than normal, "I would love to join you for dinner," the smile became a grin, "Especially if it means I finally get to try Tony's cooking!"

* * *

For the next half hour Tony, Abby and Logan sat in the lab laughing, joking and sharing stories. Abby kept the conversation going when it became stilted, as was bound to happen given the circumstances. At other moments she'd sat back, content to sit and observe father and son. To her eyes Logan was much like his father - The physical resemblance alone was uncanny. The other similarities were more subtle - both were smarter than they pretended to be, and a lot of their body language and mannerisms were nearly identical. If she were a psychologist she'd consider writing up a case study of 'nature vs. nurture' on them.

But Abby noticed one major difference - While Tony was always quick to cover up his feelings, even now, with that mask of his, all smiles and false bravado, Logan did no such thing. For a marine he was quiet, contemplative and quite reserved, much like how Tony was on the few very rare occasions where let his guard down.

In essence, Abby believed that Logan was Tony without that mask, without that emotional barrier. And that seemed to confirm what Abby had always suspected - Something had to have happened to Tony to make him that way.

Abby only prayed that today's revelations wouldn't drag what had happened out into the open. While she'd rather that Tony trusted her enough to talk to her, she also realised that if hiding his past worked for him, who was she to interfere?

"Listen," Logan's voice brought her out of her chain of thoughts, "I better be going, gotta pick up Jeth."

"Okay…I'll head home in a little while…Dinner will be ready about seven-ish, but you can come round earlier if you like…I'd like to meet my grandson," Tony blinked, "It's going to take a while to get used to saying that."

Logan smiled and headed for the door.

"See you later Logan," Abby smiled, grabbing him for one last hug which he returned with no hesitation.

"I'll come round about five then?" Logan asked as Abby let him go.

"That'd be great. "

"See you then."

Logan turned and left the lab, headed for the lift.

The moment he was gone, Tony was enveloped in an Abby-hug of his own.

"So how are you feeling Tony, really?" she asked, her eyes full of concern.

"Uh..Stunned, shell-shocked, scared, concerned, anxious, angry, sad, happy, amazed, excited, overjoyed…If there's an emotion, I'm feeling it."

"Did you have any idea you were a father?"

Tony was silent for a moment, thinking about his answer, "I always knew there was a chance…I haven't always been careful…But I figured if a kid ever turned up on my doorstep then the kid would be a _kid_, not an adult with a kid of their own," Tony sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm a grandfather…That's by _far_ the bigger shock…There's going to be this little kid who's going to be told 'this is your Grandpa DiNozzo', and he's going to be freaked out when I don't know what to do…Grandfathers always know what to do…They've been parents…They're supposed to be great with their grandchildren and keep their own kids right and I'm going to be clueless!"

"Tony, you are going to be the coolest grandfather ever! Little Jethro is probably going to think you're a Secret Agent or something, and all the other kids will think he's really cool because of you. And grandpas are not these all-knowing beings. Neither of my granddads had a clue what to do with me and my brother, but I loved them all the same, and do you really think your own dad will know how to be a good grandfather to Logan?"

"My dad? I'm not even going to tell him…I'm telling Gibbs tonight…I might tell Ducky tomorrow and I'll tell everyone else in day or two."

"Are you inviting Gibbs tonight?"

"Yeah…I'm going to do that right now, and I'm going to request leave tomorrow."

"Okay. Want me up there when you ask Gibbs in case he says no? You know how he can be."

"Oh he won't say no, not to a home-cooked meal made by yours truly."

* * *

"Hey boss!" Tony said cheerfully as he strode into the bullpen. Not waiting for Gibbs' answer he continued, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Gibbs nodded, not moving from his desk.

"Uhm…In private?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes before taking another look at his Senior Field Agent. Tony's expression was calmer than before, but his eyes spoke volumes, and Gibbs realised with some concern that Tony had either been crying or was on the verge of doing so.

"Okay," he replied, expecting Tony to start to walk towards the lift. Instead he walked in the direction of the small recess in the stairwell.

Tony wanted to talk - he didn't want to be cornered.

When Gibbs reached the stairwell he merely looked at Tony.

"Okay, uh…I'm making dinner tonight for Abby and for a couple of friends that have just moved into town, and I'd like to know if you'd want to join us?"

Now Gibbs knew something was definitely up - Tony never cooked for anyone, usually not even for himself.

"What's the catch?"

"That you don't blow a fuse if I ask Vance if I can take some leave?"

"What's going on DiNozzo?"

The younger agent's face flushed a little, and Gibbs knew he was hiding something.

"It's nothing bad boss…It's just a situation that's arisen with my family and -"

"-What's that idiot father of yours done now?"

Tony gave Gibbs a pointed look, "This has nothing to do with Senior…I'll explain everything tonight, I promise."

"Okay," Gibbs sighed, "When should I come over?"

"Seven, seven-thirty…Hope you like Italian!"

Gibbs watched as Tony walked away, his mask firmly back in place.

* * *

An hour later Tony was back home. Luckily he'd managed to give his apartment a good clean and tidy while he'd been checking on dinner. He removed a few questionable movies from the front shelves of his DVD cabinet and he'd removed some breakables as well. He'd taken down a few photos of the team, leaving ones of his blood relatives in place - He didn't want Gibbs to comment on him becoming a softy or for Abby to think it was sweet and tell McGee - and he'd locked the door to what he now referred to as the piano room. If there was anything worse than Abby seeing framed pictures of Team Gibbs in his house, it would be Abby discovering the piano and cajoling Tony into play something.

His stomach did a little flip-flop as he heard the doorbell.

_This is it, _he thought as made his way up the hall. As he released the latch on the door he realised his hands were trembling.

Could he do this?

Tony slowly opened the door to his new family…


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again!

Many thanks to tayababy, Kateri1, Sandy Murray, Sofie, angeleyes46, blueoctober and Kensington for the reviews, and thank you to everyone who's added this story to their favourites and/or to their story alert list!

A little note though - if you find how I write the characters "unlikeable" then you don't have to keep reading.

One more thing though - I'm not used to being around kids, and I'm even less used to writing them, so apologies if Jeth seems either too old or too young or a bit odd. Personally I find all four year-olds odd, but that might just be me!

And many apologies for the delay...kinda lost my mojo, but inspiration struck today and I have a few chapters ready to go!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Hi! Come on in!" Tony said cheerfully as Logan and the little boy stepped through the door.

"Hey there Tony…This is Jethro, but everyone calls him Jeth. Jeth, this is Tony, your granddad."

Tony looked down at the little boy and realised he could have been looking at himself at that age. Jeth was big for a four year-old, with a tumbling mass of dark blond curls. But he had brown eyes, presumably inherited from his mother.

"Hey there Jeth, it's great to finally meet you," Tony said softly.

"Hiya! Are you really my granddad?" his face was serious in the way only a small child's could be.

"Really really."

"Okay then!" Jeth suddenly smiled and gave Tony a quick hug.

For the first time that day Tony actually felt tears prick at his eyes. He tried to wipe at them inconspicuously.

"Wow, you're a big strong boy!" Tony smiled as the hug ended.

Jeth giggled, "I'm an athlete!"

"He likes to run a lot," Logan translated.

"Come here, I'll take your coats," Tony said, "Have a seat I just need to check on dinner, won't be a sec."

Tony quickly hung up their coats and went into the kitchen where everything seemed to be in order.

Tony took a deep breath before he left the kitchen, returning to the living room.

"Sorry about that," he apologised as he sat down.

He watched with bemusement as Jeth tried to climb onto his Lazyboy.

"Jethro. Did you ask To…your grandfather if you could sit in the big chair?"

"No…Please may I sit in the big chair granddad?" he asked diligently.

"Yes you may," Tony couldn't keep the smile out of his voice.

_Granddad._

"So what sort of things do you like Jeth?"

"I like sports, and like cars, and trains, and boats and dinosaurs and stuff."

"Why don't you tell your granddad what you did last weekend?" Logan prompted.

"Last week, it was so cool! We went on this massive boat…It was huge!"

"A friend in the Yard owed me a favour," Logan explained, "so we took a little tour of one of the ships."

Tony smiled, "You're a pretty lucky kid, Jeth!"

Jeth smiled at Tony before turning his attention to his father.

"Can I play my DS?"

"You can play with it after dinner."

"Can he watch a DVD?" Tony asked.

"Uh, yeah…sure."

"Hey Jeth…You like Disney?"

"Yeah!" Jeth nodded vigorously in response.

Tony chuckled, "Has he ever seen Ducktales?"

"I loved that when I was a kid. You have that on DVD? Whose kids come round here?"

"Uhm..none?"

Logan chuckled, "Why do you own it then?"

"Uh…Used to watch it in the morning before lectures when I was at college," Tony responded sheepishly.

This made Logan chuckle some more, "Come on Jeth, your granddad's gonna put on a cartoon you'll love."

A few minutes later Jeth was sitting rapt, giggling every so often at the antics of Scrooge McDuck.

"He's a great kid," Tony stated.

"The best," Logan agreed, "The divorce has been tough on him…During the day he's just the same little boy, but at night he really misses her, and feel like it's my fault."

"What makes you say that?"

"I was never there…I was always off in some middle-eastern hell-hole fighting whoever on the loony fringe wanted to kill us…I wasn't home enough and maybe it was just too much for Siobhan."

"But you're here now, and from what I can tell, she isn't, and that's what really matters...You can't beat yourself up over it, and there's thousands of men and women like you who've had to go and leave their kids at home while they go on deployment…It was your duty."

"That's what I keep telling myself," Logan sighed.

"Well you're not going to be away like that again, so put it in the past."

"Why do you have kids DVDs?" Jeth interjected.

"Because I'm a big kid and like to watch kids DVDs," Tony replied with a grin.

"Okay," Jeth turned back to the TV.

Tony turned back to face Logan who was now smirking at him.

"What?"

"You watch kids DVDs, but you're afraid of a four year old."

"Well, not afraid, _per se_, maybe apprehensive."

"Well you're doing great so far."

"Granddad. Are you Canadian?"

"No." Tony responded, slightly confused.

"Jeth, it's your other Granddad that's Canadian."

"So what are you?" Jeth asked Tony.

"I'm American just like you, but my granddads were English and Italian."

"Are we having Poutine?"

"For dinner, no."

"My other Granddad always makes me eat it," Jeth looked concerned, "You won't make me eat it, will you?"

"No I won't make you eat Poutine, I promise,"

Jeth was all smiles again.

Logan was laughing silently, "Oh dear…Everytime we go up to Toronto his granddad gives him a big bowl of Poutine…seems to think he really likes it."

"What the heck is Poutine?"

* * *

An hour and a half later Tony opened the door to a rather quietly-dressed Abby. Her hair was still in its trademark pigtails, but she wore a plain red jumper with cropped sleeves, black jeans and a pair of Converse sneakers.

"I didn't want to scare your grandson," she explained, "and I was going to bring desert since McGee usually does that, but I didn't have time, so I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise Abs, anyway, it's already covered."

Tony closed the door and ushered Abby towards the living room where Jeth was now quizzing Logan on why the Beagle Boys didn't look like beagles.

"Okay, Jeth, this is granddad's friend Abby, and Abby, this is Jeth."

"Hi there," Abby smiled extending her hand out to the kid.

"Hi Abby," he shook her hand, "You look sorta like Mona the Vampire."

"Who?"

"Jethro! Abby, uh...nevermind," said Logan, "It's a kids cartoon."

"Oh."

They spend the next half hour sitting and talking with Tony who occasionally had to run to check on dinner. It was hard to keep up with Jeth who kept asking questions about absolutely anything that came into his head. Tony was surprised by how much he was actually enjoying having the kid there, and found himself laughing out loud at some of the things his grandson said.

* * *

Gibbs sighed as he left the liquor store en-route to Tony's apartment. Normally if Tony was coming round either he or the SFA would just buy a six pack. But Gibbs never went to Tony's. Add that to the fact Tony was cutting down on his alcohol, and he didn't know who Tony's guests were so he'd had to wing it rather than turn up empty-handed.

Gibbs' gut was doing overtime, and a thousand scenarios played through his mind: Was Tony secretly seeing someone and they were moving in together, or getting married? Was Tony in trouble financially and taking in lodgers or leaving his apartment? Was his scrooge of a cousin suing him?

Was he sick?

And who the heck was that Marine?

Five minutes later Gibbs parked outside Tony's apartment block. He took a few moments before getting out of the car, slamming the door and heading for the entrance.

"Whatever's happening DiNozzo, don't let it screw up the team," Gibbs hoped out loud as he got closer to Tony's front door.

Gibbs pressed the chime and waited a few moments for Tony to answer. As Tony opened the door he was surprised by what he heard as Tony's marine friend shouted.

"Jethro, stop sticking your fingers up your nose!"

"Excuse me?" Gibbs stared at Tony who was doing a very good impersonation of Bambi.

"Uh, hi boss, Logan wasn't talking to you."

"Do I look like I'm picking my nose, DiNozzo?"

Gibbs kept a close eye on Tony as he entered the apartment. It was then that he noticed the little boy sitting on Tony's TV chair.

_Oh god, Tony has a kid…_

"Uh, this isn't what it looks like boss…Actually maybe it is…Sort of."

_He has a kid called Jethro?_

"I don't know DiNozzo. What does it look like?"

Tony bit his bottom lip and led Gibbs into the living room. The young Marine from earlier lifted the boy out of the chair and stood behind him, his hands resting on the boy's shoulders.

_Oh thank god, the kid's his friend's._

"Logan, Jethro. This is my boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled apprehensively, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Gibbs, I'd like you to meet my son Logan, and Jethro, my grandson."

Gibbs was suddenly very glad he'd bought that bottle of bourbon after all. He had a funny feeling he was going to need it…


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again!

Many thanks to tayababy, katesari, SHuntress, TheNaggingCube, peacekeeperchuck, blueoctober, DSC2010, Kateri1, angeleyes46, MadKatMom, Gibbs4eva, Sofie and Sandy Murray for the reviews, and thank you to everyone who's added this story to their favourites and/or to their story alert list! Can I just say I am so happy with how this story is being recieved...I've had so many reviews and story alerts, and it means the world to me!

Sorry for the slight delay...but I got my degree today!

SPOILER WARNING - Very mild spoiler for 'Rule 51' in this chapter!

Anyhoo, on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Gibbs was silent, not Gibbs-silent, more stunned-silent. After a minute he blinked and asked a question.

"Could you uh…Could you repeat what you just said? I don't think I heard you right."

"Yes you did, sir," Tony's nerves betrayed him.

Gibbs let the 'sir' slide, still processing what he'd just learnt.

"But...You're too young to have a grandkid!" Gibbs answered, glancing at Abby who he'd only just noticed in the corner of the room.

"Gibbs, Tony's 41, so he's young, but not too young to be a granddad." Abby pointed out.

"Why don't you take a seat boss, and I'll explain everything."

For once Gibbs did what he was told and he soon found himself sitting opposite Tony and the Marine.

_Tony's son._

Gibbs found himself startled at the sudden resemblance between the two. How had he missed that? He looked over at Abby who had taken the kid - Tony's grandson - back over to the TV to let the grown-ups speak. Gibbs could also see the resemblance between Tony and the little boy.

As Tony began to speak, Gibbs felt an unfamiliar twinge of panic in his chest. He knew exactly why it was there, but did he want Tony to know how he felt?

* * *

Tony took a good look at Gibbs who was sitting as shocked as he'd ever seen him. He sat, now with coffee in hand - Tony silently thanked Abby for her initiative - completely silent on Tony's sofa.

Tony and Logan had told Gibbs everything, and now he was waiting for his boss's reaction. He'd been trying to prepare himself mentally for everything he thought Gibbs might throw at him, but he wasn't prepared for what Gibbs would say next.

"I'm not ready to be a Great-Grandfather!" Gibbs blurted out, a note of panic in his voice.

There was silence as Logan gave his father's boss a very strange look.

Abby smirked, placing a hand under Tony's chin to stop him from gawping.

"Am I missing something here?" Logan queried, "Great-grandfather?"

Tony looked back to Gibbs who was blushing, actually blushing, before he heard Abby speak.

"What Gibbs means to say," Abby began, "is that Tony's like a son to him."

Both Gibbs and Tony shifted uncomfortably, and Tony opened his mouth ready to cut Abby off.

"And don't even try to deny it you two," Abby waggled a finger at them shutting Tony up before he could answer back. He gave Gibbs an awkward glance before perhaps unwisely allowing Abby to continue.

"At NCIS we're sort of like this really strange little family. We fight and we bicker and we come from all over the place…New Orleans, Pennsylvania, Long Island, Tel Aviv…It's like this: Me, Tony and Ziva, maybe McGee as well, are like the kids, Gibbs is the Dad. Then there's Ducky who's the eccentric Great-Uncle and Jimmy who's the strange little cousin I guess…Does that make Vance the overbearing landlord then?

"Anyway…What this means is that you don't just get Tony…You get all of us as well," Abby elaborated, "and because Gibbs is the Daddy of the family, that makes him automatically your honourary Granddad and Jeth's honourary Great-Granddad," she beamed.

There was more silence, and Tony fussed with his hair while Gibbs picked at a cuticle.

"Why the worry, bossman?" Abby asked Gibbs gently.

Gibbs gave her an unreadable look and shrugged his shoulders.

Tony sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have sprung this on Gibbs. Maybe he'd went about it the wrong way. Now he had to fix it.

"Come on Gibbs, give me a hand in the kitchen," he more or less instructed his boss.

* * *

Moments later they were in the kitchen and Tony closed the door. Again there was silence - a weighty one.

Gibbs had basically just confirmed that he thought of Tony as a son, something Tony had always hoped to be true. But something he would never have actually believed unless he'd heard it from the man himself, which he just had.

"I'm sorry," they said in unison before staring at each other quizzically.

"Why are you sorry?" Tony asked with caution.

"Why are _you_ sorry?" Gibbs asked with concern.

Tony looked away and began to pace the small kitchen.

"For springing that on you…That wasn't fair….I should have told you before you met them but…I didn't think you'd believe me."

"You're right, I probably wouldn't have. But you have no reason to apologise, Tony. You've just had the biggest shock of your life today and you're handling it really well considering."

"Well if you had to have an adult man turn up on your doorstep saying "hi dad", wouldn't you want it to be someone like him?" he gestured in the direction of the living room, "You know, a Marine who's soon to be a freshman at George Washington…Someone you could be proud of? It's made it a little easier I guess."

"But not by much."

"He could have been a deadbeat, or a drug addict or a psychopath."

"I guess."

There was another moment of silence as Tony considered how to go about this. He opted for the direct approach.

"So why are you sorry Gibbs? You're never sorry."

"Actually I usually am. I normally just keep my mouth shut."

Tony blinked. That was a big admission from Gibbs.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted just now. That wasn't nice of me."

"Believe me, you reacted better than I did," Tony tried to meet Gibbs' gaze, but he couldn't as he continued, "What you said there, about Jeth..I'm not asking anything of you. If you don't want to be 'Granddad' and 'Great-Granddad' and just want to be Uncle Gibbs or something, that's fine-"

"And what if I do?"

"You…You do?"

"In principle, yes."

Tony grinned, realising that Gibbs did indeed want to be a part of their family. But his smile vanished when he remembered Gibbs' caveat.

"In principle?"

Gibbs nodded, "Being a father is something that comes naturally."

Tony nodded his agreement, coaxing a small smile from the older man in the process. The smile faded as Gibbs continued, "But being a Grandfather, and a Great-Grandfather…That's something you've got to learn."

"At least you know how to be a father," Tony pointed out, "Me? I'm completely clueless. And Logan? I mean until recently he was out in Iraq or Afghanistan and Jeth spent his time with his mom…I don't know how he's going to cope being a single parent in the long-run. I'm clueless, Logan's likely more clueless than he's letting on…I mean, what is this? The blind leading the blind? 'Follow me I'm right behind you?'" Tony stopped when he realised he'd started to rant.

"Lost boys," Gibbs said quietly.

"What?" Tony said with a little confusion, "Did you just make a Peter Pan reference?"

Gibbs didn't answer Tony's query immediately, "The kid's probably lost without his mom. Your son's probably lost without his wife…And I think Kate said it best when she said you were an X-Rated Peter Pan."

"Boss."

"I'll help you out, best I can…but to tell you the truth, I think I'll be a little bit lost myself."

The conversation was growing more awkward by the minute, and Tony silently cursed Gibbs for making Rule 51 - A year ago Gibbs would never have been so open.

Tony was relieved when the oven beeped. He grabbed his oven gloves and opened the oven, quickly checking on the lasagne. Happy with the lasagne, he checked a pot on the stove, turning the heat back up slightly. He then turned on his deep fat fryer before he turning his attention to various bowls on the work surface.

As the contents of one of the pot began to bubble away, Gibbs commented, "Smells good, but just how much food are you making?"

"Thanks boss…Uh not that much…Lasagne for Jeth and whoever else wants it, and Pasta Alla Norma again for whoever wants it."

"What are you making just now?"

"Just mozzarella cubes. Dinner's taking longer than I thought and I figured everybody would be hungry by now." He finished preparing them before dropping them into the fryer's basket and putting them into the hot fat.

"Like I said, just how much food are you making?"

Tony chuckled at that, knowing he'd gone a little overboard with dinner.

"So how does it feel to be a dad?" Gibbs pulled no punches.

"Good," Tony replied truthfully, "Weird, but good."

"Mmm hmm,"

"You don't have to tell me I screwed up…I know I did."

Gibbs grunted, "You were a kid DiNozzo. His mother took advantage of you. You must know that."

Tony sighed, "Actually, she didn't…I never told her what age I was."

"Doesn't make it right," Gibbs responded, an angry edge to his voice.

"I know," Tony agreed quietly.

A moment later Gibbs spoke again, sounding a little calmer.

"What are you going to tell your father?"

Tony turned away from Gibbs, using the mozzarella cubes as an excuse for not meeting his eyes.

"I wasn't going to tell him."

Gibbs wasn't surprised, but he sensed Tony wasn't done.

"But, he deserves to know, so I'm going to tell him soon."

* * *

A few moments later Tony and Gibbs had rejoined Abby, Logan and Jeth, bringing the mozzarella cubes and some dips with them. Tony had given Jeth his own bowl and the four year-old sat munching away, only protesting when Logan had turned off the DVD.

"No TV at dinner time, Jeth."

Tony had jokingly reintroduced Gibbs to Logan, and had been stunned when Gibbs had apologised to Logan. Now the pair were sitting down, happily exchanging war stories and moaning about politicians. Tony stopped to watch them interact and felt an odd swell of pride at just seeing Gibbs enjoying his son's company.

"Hi 'dad'," Abby whispered to Tony, "You're staring."

"Don't call me 'dad'…and I'm not staring."

"Sure Tony," she winked at him, "and you'll get used to this, don't worry."

* * *

The rest of the evening had went without any more problems. Gibbs and Logan were getting along well and seemed to have a lot in common. Tony was also relieved to realise that Jeth was indeed a great kid with a keen mind and a rather quirky sense of humour.

"Wonder where he got that from?" Gibbs had quipped.

The dinner had gone down a treat too. Jeth had loved the lasagne as had Abby. Logan had opted for the Pasta Alla Norma as he'd never tried it before, and had enjoyed it. Tony had gone for the Sicilian dish as well. Gibbs however had tried both - having a full plate of lasagne followed by a full plate of Pasta Alla Norma.

"He owes me hundreds of dollars in steak, " he'd reasoned with Abby when she'd accused him of being a pig.

Desert had also been a hit, though Tony thought he might have picked up a permanent guest in the form of Abby who was overjoyed at finding out that Tony owned an ice cream maker.

When dinner was done, Logan and Jeth had to leave because of the time. Tony and Logan had arranged that Logan would go to NCIS in the morning so that Vance actually believed their story and would give Tony the time off.

After Logan and Jeth left, Abby helped with the cleaning up before she too headed home.

That left Tony and Gibbs alone.

The moment Abby left, Gibbs headed to the kitchen to retrieve his bourbon. He arrived back in the loving room with the bottle and two glasses and poured one for Tony without asking the younger man if he wanted it.

"On a school night boss?"

Gibbs silently chuckled at the comment, "C'mon Tony, you need it."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Tony sloshed the liquid around in his glass before taking a sip, "you shouldn't have opened that bottle though, I've got half a bottle already in there."

"It'll all get drunk at some point anyway."

Gibbs smiled again, this time more soberly, "I don't believe in coincidences Tony...You just happen to find your long lost son who's a Marine, and who has a son called Jethro, and who just happened to get a placement for his degree in Abby's lab?"

Tony sighed, unhappy but not unprepared for Gibbs to bring that particular subject up.

"I know. He told me he signed up right after finishing High School, and as far as I'm aware, his ex father-in-law's called Jethro."

"You going to accept those explanations?"

"For now...I do think he's holding back, keeping things from me, but it's day one...I don't want to screw this up...I'll give it some time and then I'll talk to him."

Gibbs nodded, "You won't screw this up Tony, and I don't have a bad feeling in my gut about this guy-"

"But I don't believe in coincidences anymore than you you do," Tony added ruefully.

Gibbs opted to leave that part of the conversation for now, resolving to call Tony on it at a later date if need be.

"Well, I didn't say this earlier, but congratulations...Gramps."

Tony laughed out loud, "Gee, thanks Boss."

"You thought about fatherhood before DiNozzo?"

Tony laughed again, and put on his brightest smile, "Me? C'mon Boss I -" Tony could literally feel Gibbs looking right through him, "...Yeah...A lot more than I'd care to admit."

"Uh huh," Gibbs said, and unreadable expression in his eyes as he took a sip of bourbon.

"I was nearly a dad once," Tony admitted, "Ex-girlfriend dropped by one day and announced she was pregnant...Let me think it was mines...About a week before Matthew was born, and after I'd bought everything for his nursery, she told me I wasn't the dad...Test confirmed the dad was a Detective at Philly."

Tony sighed, feeling embarrassed at telling Gibbs about Matthew, but Gibbs was the only person he would ever have told anyway - there was no other person he felt he could be so honest with.

"I had to leave Philly after that...I was too angry...And they say men are the bastards," he chuckled humourlessly.

"I'm sorry."

"Enough with the apologies Gibbs, you're freaking me out a little bit."

"So when are you gonna tell Ziva, McGee and Ducky?"

"Maybe tomorrow."

"They already suspect something's up."

"I know but...Is it a little evil of me to want to them to sweat it out a little and get annoyed because they don't know?"

"Well yeah," Gibbs smirked conspiratorially, "But it'd be a good test of their investigative skills."


	8. Chapter 8

Hi there!

Many thanks to GibbsRules, Hussey, tayababy, Gibbs4eva, Harm Marie, angeleyes46, Kateri1, Semper Fi Sweatshirt, Stargatesg1973, Sandy Murray lulubell76 and blueoctober for the reviews, and thank you to everyone who's added this story to their favourites and/or to their story alert list!

Semper Fi Sweatshirt - Ducky and Jimmy's musical credentials may be revealed in this story, but not for quite some time, sorry! As for when it's set...it's set some point in season eight, maybe a few months from now :)

For anyone following my other story, Convergence, I am hoping to update it this week...I just happen to be completely caught up in this one, which seems to be almost writing itself, lol!

Anyhoo...it's another long chapter, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Tony arrived for work the next day as normal. He and Gibbs had agreed that if a case came up today that Tony would stay in the bullpen unless absolutely necessary, since Logan would be arriving early in the morning anyway.

"Morning Zeevah…Morning McGrumpy," he smiled as he arrived at his desk.

McGee was faintly scowling at him, while Ziva gave him a taut smile.

"And how are we this morning?"

"I am fine," Ziva responded, not taking her eyes off of him.

"Just peachy, thanks," McGee said.

Tony flung his pack down slightly more forcefully than normal, "What's bugging you McGoo?"

Tony watched as the stuttering McGee of old made a quick reappearance before the fully fledged agent took over, getting straight to the point.

"What was so special about last night that you invited Gibbs and Abby to dinner, and not us?"

"Don't feel so left out McSensitive. Ducky and Autopsy Gremlin weren't there either."

"Still, it is rather odd," Ziva interjected, "that you would invite only Gibbs and Abby. Dinner is normally a team thing is it not?"

"Well I owe Gibbs my weight in steak, and I've been promising to make Abby dinner for as long as I've known her…It's not like you missed much, I mean, I live on takeout most of the time anyway. What does that tell you about my cooking?"

Tony looked at both of his teammates who were not at all happy. He was slightly concerned that they only seemed to be annoyed about not being invited to dinner, and not at his behaviour the previous day.

"Anyway, I seem to remember a certain team dinner where I wasn't invited."

"Tony," Ziva said defensively, "that was years ago, and I made it up to you."

"And I'll make it up to both of you if you feel left out, but last night wasn't a team night."

"Whatever Tony," McGee said, "Anyway, how do you owe Gibbs your weight in steak?"

Tony's eyes widened. The team didn't know about his and Gibbs semi-regular 'dinners'.

"Because that's what goes best with the beer," Gibbs said as he marched into the bullpen.

"Morning boss!" Tony said brightly.

"So Gibbs, how is Tony's cooking?" asked Ziva.

"Good."

"Just good? C'mon boss you had seconds!"

"And two bowls of Tony's homemade ice cream," Abby said as she arrived in the bullpen.

"You make your own ice cream?" McGee stated with a measure of disbelief.

"Yup, it's not difficult…But I would have made Panna Cota last night if there had been time."

"Oh, you have to make that next time!" Abby said enthusiastically.

"There won't be a next time if those reports aren't finished by 09:00," Gibbs said gruffly.

Tony, Ziva and McGee hastily started working on their computers while Abby remained glued to the spot.

"What is it Abs?"

"Well you know the new guy that's going to be working in my lab soon?"

"Corporal MacKenzie?"

"Yeah, well he needs to come in today because he never met Vance yesterday, but the daycare here couldn't take his little boy, and he doesn't go into his usual Pre-K today either, so I kind of offered to watch him while Logan's with Vance."

"Abs-"

"Aw come on Gibbs…It's Abby Daycare! I've done it before and his son's adorable and really well behaved."

"Actually I was just gonna say that you never need to ask. Corporal MacKenzie's son's a great kid."

"That he is! They'll get here about 9-ish so I'm going to go and kid-proof my lab."

With that, Abby strolled back out of the bullpen and down to her lab.

* * *

For the next two hours Ziva and McGee worked on their reports from the MCRT's most recent case. Tony however had already finished his, using it as a distraction in the early hours of the morning. On a whim he decided to contact one of the Sicilian relatives that he actually stayed in touch with, knowing that she wouldn't talk to his father. He opened up his email and started to type.

_"Ciao Catalina!_

_Long time, no write, my apologies._

_Anyway, I just thought I'd let you know that you have a new second cousin! No Petey's not gone and done something stupid, I have (there's a surprise, not)._

_Yes I am indeed a father, and I actually have been since I was sixteen, and just didn't know about it!_

_My son's name's Logan and he's a year or two younger than you. He's a Marine (how's that for irony?) and I know you won't believe this, but he's got a kid of his own. Yes, that's right, I'm a grandfather._

_Scary, huh?_

_Well you're the first in the family to know. Don't tell Peter or Uncle Vincenzo - I'll tell them myself. You can tell Carmen and Gio though. In fact - tell anyone in the family (as long as they're on your side of pond!) and I'll send photos when I can._

_And I know you're bugging me to visit, and I know it's been literally years since I last made it over, but I'll visit soon, promise._

_Who knows? Maybe I'll have the kid and his kid in tow._

_Well, I'll speak to you later, I guess._

_Ciao for now,_

_(Newish) Daddy DiNozzo_

_PS: I'm on twitter now and my name is addinosey so follow me!"_

With that email sent, he thought he'd better give his cousin some warning:

_"Hey Petey,_

_Just a heads-up that I'll be visiting you and the family sometime in the next week or two…I've got some big news for you!_

_See you soon,_

_Tony"_

Finished with his correspondence, Tony printed off his report in triplicate - one for himself, one for Gibbs, one for the archive. He put them in the correct folders, filed his, and handed the other two over to Gibbs.

As he sat back down at his desk Ziva levelled a curious stare at her partner.

"How do you do it?" she said, taking a momentary break from her typing.

"What can I tell you? It's a gift," he grinned, perhaps a little too happy that no-one other than Gibbs, Ducky and Abby knew of his all-nighters.

_And speaking of Ducky…_

"Boss, I'm going to go down to autopsy. Ducky was going to get notes on a cold case transferred for me."

"Sure," was Gibbs' one-word answer.

Tony had no sooner left the bullpen when Logan and Jeth appeared. Jeth ran ahead a little, immediately finding Gibbs' desk.

"Hi Gibbs!" the boy said.

"Hey there," Gibbs responded, turning his seat to face the kid, "and how are you?"

"I'm good," Jeth responded, earning a smirk from Gibbs.

"Hi Gibbs," Logan said extending a hand to his father's boss.

"Logan. Abby said you'd be dropping the little guy off. You know how to get to her lab?"

"Yes."

"Vance wants to see you at 0900, so you've got fifteen minutes."

"Well then I'd better get this guy down there and settled, I'll see you later."

"Bye Gibbs," smiled Jeth and he and Logan headed for the elevator.

Once Logan and Jeth had left the bullpen Gibbs announced "I need coffee," and got up, leaving Ziva and McGee alone.

Ziva watched as McGee looked her way.

"So what do you think's going on?" he asked.

"I am unsure, but it is definitely hinky."

"Definitely."

Ziva wheeled her chair over to McGee's desk for an impromptu 'Campfire'.

"Who is this Corporal MacKenzie?" she asked.

"A friend of Tony's?"

"Who just happens to secure an internship in Abby's lab?"

"But Abby works alone, so what's changed her mind?" McGee pondered.

"Then there is Tony's behaviour, waltzing into the office looking a _complete _mess. Tony would rather die than do that. I mean, he was covered in dirt and dust, and he had not shaved."

"He didn't smell all that good either," McGee commented.

"And yesterday Gibbs was also concerned although he would not say so -"

"-But last night he and Abby had dinner at Tony's and today he seems fine. And when Abby was up here, she was almost trying to pretend that Gibbs didn't know who MacKenzie was and that he was just stopping by. But Gibbs obviously knew the Corporal would be here and knew when Vance wanted to see him, and why would Vance need to meet an intern anyway?"

"And last but not least - the comment about the Corporal's son. Gibbs did not seem to know MacKenzie yesterday, but today he knows his son?" Ziva sighed, "I think Corporal MacKenzie and his son were at Tony's dinner party last night."

"But why?"

"I do not know," Ziva conceded, "Something happened yesterday. Tony was a mess and Gibbs was worried. Today everything is chunky-dory…Too chunky-dory."

"Hunky-dory, Ziva, hunky-dory."

* * *

"Oh my, my dear boy…Well I do believe congratulations are in order!" Ducky beamed at Tony.

"Thanks Duck."

"So have you told the team yet?"

"Gibbs and Abby both know, and I just emailed my cousins to let her know."

"I do hope you'll tell Ziva and Timothy soon, and Mr Palmer as well."

"I will, very soon…definitely today."

"Good," Ducky smiled, "And when do I get to meet your new relations?"

"Probably today as well…Abby's watching Jeth, and Logan and I are going to see Vance in, " he checked his watch, "five minutes actually, so I'd better get going to the lab."

"May I come with you? Any child related to you must be quite rambunctious. Abigail may have her hands full!"

"Sure thing Ducky," Tony chuckled.

* * *

Tony and Ducky arrived in forensics in time to see Jeth sporting his own pigtails.

"He wanted it done, honest!" Abby grinned.

Logan for his part was trying not to laugh at his son's expense.

"Can I see them Aunty Abby?"

Abby's eyes grew shiny and after a moment she smiled her widest, "Yes you may!"

She grabbed a mirror and held it up for Jeth, "I'm an Aunty again!" she said to Tony, Logan and Ducky with emotion.

Jeth scrutinised his appearance for a few seconds before coming to a conclusion.

"You're right dad, I look like a girl."

Abby laughed, pulling the hair bands out of Jeth's curly hair.

Logan smiled and nodded in Ducky's direction, so Tony intoduced them.

"Logan, this is Dr. Donald Mallard. Ducky, this is my son Logan, and my grandson Jeth."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Ducky smiled extending a hand, "and you too young Jethro…Please call me Ducky."

"The pleasure is all mine, Ducky," Logan responded.

"Hi Dr. Ducky!" Jeth smiled.

"So what do you think Duck?" Gibbs announced his presence in the lab.

"Well Jethro I must admit I am a little shocked. However it is a nice shock."

"Well Ducky you can stay up here with Jeth and I if you like!" Abby grinned, " Tony, Logan, that's 0800."

"We'd better get going then."

* * *

Ziva and McGee deposited their finished reports on Gibbs' desk, both still annoyed at being kept out of the loop about whatever was going on.

"I would like to know what is so important that we are being kept in the dark."

"Maybe this is Domino all over again," McGee suggested.

"Tony would never go along with that. Perhaps this Corporal has information about something classified, or he's in witness protection?"

"But where would Tony figure in that? If it's classified information, why would Tony know about it?"

The conversation stopped with the ding of the elevator on the upper level of the atrium. McGee and Ziva watched as Gibbs, Tony and Corporal MacKenzie stepped out and headed in the direction of Vance's office. They kept a close eye on Gibbs who seemed to be particularly attentive to Tony today, walking closer to him with a hand on the SFA's upper back. The three men exchanged a few words before Gibbs turned and walked down the stairs, and Tony and Logan entered Vance's waiting room.

"Hinky doesn't begin to cover whatever's going on," McGee proclaimed.

"I agree," Ziva concurred.

As Gibbs arrived back in the bullpen he responded to his junior agents' scrutiny with a smirk, knowing that it would rankle them further. He sat down noting the reports before opening up his email and beginning to type:

_ "Hi dad,_

_ I've got a bit of a story for you…"_

_

* * *

_

Tony thought he'd become sick of awkward silences in the past day and a half, but this one was actually proving to be a source of amusement.

"…so that's why I need to take some leave."

Vance stood slack-jawed and shocked, his toothpick now long forgotten on the floor.

"Sure," the Director responded vacantly.

"Okay, thank you sir," Tony smiled.

"It was a pleasure to meet you sir," Logan extended a hand to Vance.

Leon continued to stare at the pair before remembering himself and shaking Logan's hand.

"Yes. Corporal…You too."

With that the two men turned and left, leaving Vance scratching his head.

* * *

Ziva and McGee watched as Tony and Logan exited Vance's office chuckling. Ziva turned to gauge Gibbs's reaction but he just sent another smirk her way.

Tony arrived back in the bullpen sans Logan. He sat down, smiling away to himself and checked his email again. Having been unable to sleep the previous night Tony had not only finished his report, but had also emailed several clinics regarding getting a DNA test done at short notice. He was surprised to see that one clinic had already responded and that they could fit them in at 1000 that day. Tony emailed them back to confirm the appointment before printing off the email. He grabbed the printout and showed it to Gibbs.

"Take the rest of the morning Tony," Gibbs informed him.

"Thanks boss."

Tony quickly locked his computer, grabbed his coat and left the bullpen heading for the lab to catch Logan before he went home.

Gibbs felt a little sorry for Tony, who was so wrapped up in what was happening that he couldn't enjoy seeing Ziva and McGee get more and more wound up. After that last cryptic exchange regarding the email, Ziva and McGee looked to be positively fuming. He decided to leave them to stew for a while and announced he was going for another coffee.

* * *

Ziva and McGee's eyes darted between the elevator and each other. They waited until Gibbs was definitely out of sight before springing into action. McGee opened up Logan's service record.

"Lance Corporal Logan MacKenzie, aged 25, born in Queens, raised in Boston. He's been in the corps for six years and is due to leave in the very near future. He's seen action in Iraq and Afghanistan, and was awarded a Commendation Medal after returning from Helmand Province, following a joint operation with the Brits. He's divorced from Siobhan Depaul, a naturalised US citizen originally from Montreal and they have a four year old son, Jethro Ethan MacKenzie. He has three siblings: Jade who is currently a student at a community college; Jason, a young repeat offender currently awaiting trial. He has previously been convicted of shoplifting, burglary and assault; and finally Luke who is still at high school. His mother is Callie MacKenzie, 45, unemployed. There is no father listed."

Ziva began to look at the notes attached to his file, "It says he's "an excellent Marine, specialising in bomb disposal. Was originally picked for sniper training, but went into bomb disposal a year later. He is trained in identifying and disarming several standard explosive devices as well as IEDs. He is very much a team player and can lead well, however, while he has no problem defending his fellow Marines, he does not defend himself and has occasional difficulty in being assertive. He is well liked but appears to have few close friends. " They note his nicknames are 'Teal'c' and 'Dopey' after the Stargate SG1 and Snow White characters of the same names due to his tendency to only talk when needed, and also his tendency to accidentally make a spectacle of himself on his downtime. This tendency does not affect his ability to do his job, but has annoyed his COs over the years. "Corporal MacKenzie is well respected and looked up to by the men with whom he serves"."

"Sounds a bit like Tony, I mean, not the mute bit but-"

"-The fact he regularly annoys us, does stupid things, but always gets the job done?"

"Pretty much."

The pair poured over Logan's file for a few more minutes, looking for anything that caught their attention. But while his record was very good, it was generally unremarkable.

"I think we are going about this the wrong way," Ziva sighed.

"Yeah, me too…Maybe we should be looking at Tony or Gibbs…Maybe one of them will show up as having a link to MacKenzie," McGee drummed his fingers on his desk for a moment, "I'm going to check Tony's facebook."

Ziva shot him a withering look.

"It's just a hunch," he explained.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi there!

Many thanks to MadKatMom, SHuntress, Sandy Murray, GibbsRules, diana teo, Kateri1, katesari, blueoctober, Lady PhoenixFyre and Harm Marie for the reviews, and thank you to everyonewho's added this story to their favourites and/or to their story alert list!

Special thanks to Kateri1 for pointing out to me corpsman is a term for medical personnel - the last chapter has been edited!

MadKatMom - I didn't include McGee as one of Gibbs' children because it was Abby giving the explanation, and given her and McGee's history, I don't think she views him as a brother like she does Tony, lol!

diana teo - Poutine is french fries and cheese curds, sometimes served with gravy :)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

After a few moments Tony's facebook page loaded and McGee looked at his Wall which had five new messages on it all in Italian, and they all appeared to be from DiNozzos.

"Ziva, you speak Italian don't you?"

Ziva took that as a cue and looked at McGee's monitor.

"The first one from Gio DiNozzo says 'Now you have to come visit! Can't wait to see you!', The next one from Anna DiNozzo-Sorrento says 'Wow, Tony! You better call me when you finish work today!', one from Carlo DiNozzo says 'Are you trying to put your therapist into therapy, and if you don't have a therapist why not you crazy person! So happy for you. Knew it would happen eventually!' and finally from Carmen DiNozzo, 'OMG! Catalina just told me!".

"Catalina DiNozzo…" McGee said, "so she's told Tony's family something about him I'd guess. She randomly added me to her friends page a few months back."

"Then let's check out her page."

"Let's not bother," Gibbs yelled as he reappeared in the bullpen, "We've got a dead Petty Officer in Alexandria, gear up."

* * *

Tony and Logan sat in the waiting room of the clinic where the DNA test was being done. This time, with the clinic being specialised, and with Tony and Logan paying for it, they only had a short wait. Jeth was being as good as gold, alternating between playing Super Mario Brothers on his DS, and playing with the assortment of toys in the waiting room.

"Agent DiNozzo, Corporal MacKenzie. Your results are ready if you'd like to follow me," announced the clinic's doctor.

Tony and Logan shuffled through, Jeth with them. The doctor handed them an envelope which Logan opened with little hesitation.

"Congratulations, you are officially father and son," the Doctor smiled.

"Cool!" shouted Jeth.

* * *

"Well this was a waste of time," Ziva growled looking at the corpse, "For once someone actually thinks to call us and not the local LEOs and the victim turns out to be a stripper dressed as a Petty Officer."

"Well Ziver, we'd investigate if we could, but N in NCIS isn't there for nothing now is it?"

McGee was busy talking to the cops and handing over their notes since they no longer had jurisdiction.

As the MCRT prepared to leave the scene, Ducky and Jimmy arrived. Ducky looked upbeat, but Jimmy looked ecstatic.

"She's not a Petty officer Duck, we've handed it over to the local LEOs, so go on back to the office."

"How can you be so sure?" the ME enquired.

"Well, whoever found her doesn't know what a real Navy uniform looks like, and McGee's fingerprint thing identified her and brought up her rap sheet. She had previous convictions for petty theft, assault and solicitation."

Ducky sighed, "I could at least assist them until their ME shows up-"

"Duck!"

Ziva looked at Jimmy, who was still grinning.

"Jimmy, please do not tell me that you are happy to see a young woman lying in a state like that?" She pointed past the cordon to the bloody figure in the alley behind them.

"What? No, of course not…I'm sorry…it's just, I can believe it!"

"That she's a stripper?"

"No uh…About Tony…his news?" Jimmy looked more intently at Ziva, "You don't know that he's a-"

"Mr Palmer, please, I'm not one for gossip," Ducky chided.

"Uh, sorry Dr. Mallard," the trainee ME gave Ducky and Ziva a sheepish look and beat a hasty retreat back to the van.

"So there _is_ something going on with Tony," Ziva stated, "Gibbs what is going on?"

Gibbs merely smiled.

* * *

"Boss," McGee started as they were in the car heading back to the Yard, "Just what is going on?"

Gibbs was silent, still wearing a smirk on his face.

"Gibbs, why are we being frozen out?" Ziva demanded an explanation.

"It's not a conspiracy Agent David."

"Then why not tell us? Whatever this is, Abby knows, Jimmy knows, Vance knows, Ducky probably knows, and so do you."

"You'll find out," was Gibbs' quixotic answer.

* * *

Pretty soon the MCRT was back in the bullpen, typing up reports on the dead stripper. Despite not actually taking part in the investigation, they still had to log the event, even if only for Finance to account for the gas the car and the van had used. Gibbs had once again disappeared, and Ziva and McGee were getting ready to continue their investigation when Tony, Corporal MacKenzie and his son walked by the bullpen.

"Good morning campers!" Tony grinned.

"Good morning Tony," Ziva replied curtly.

"Hi," McGee feigned indifference.

"Don't worry, I'll be back down here for 1200, just got some stuff to do first."

McGee snorted a little.

Ziva desperately wanted to ask what was going on but she did not want an argument in front of the Corporal and his son.

Unsurprisingly Tony picked up on the vibe.

"Okay then…I'll see you guys later."

Ziva and McGee watched as they walked away, Logan and his son heading for the lift, Tony for Vance's office.

With the coast clear McGee opened up his facebook page and clicked on Catalina's picture in his friends list.

"She is stunning," Ziva commented.

"Yes she is," McGee grinned.

"Just don't forget she is a DiNozzo," Ziva smirked.

McGee chuckled a little, "Okay, Catalina DiNozzo's got her twitter feed linked to her page, so let's see her latest tweets. Thankfully for me she near enough always tweets in English…let's see, 'marcydinozzo did I ever tell you you were crazy?', 'giodinozzo congrats on the new job!', 'viv-latto congratulations! Wow, big day for our family, sorry Antonio stole your thunder, lol!' and, 'addinosey I will never get tired of calling you nonno!' What is 'nonno'?"

"Grandfather," Ziva explained, "Try and see what some of the other DiNozzos are saying."

McGee clicked on a few of the names, but groaned when he couldn't access their tweets, "Their updates are all protected."

"Well follow them."

"I am not following half of Tony's family on twitter because we're trying to figure out what's going on!"

"Suit yourself, but I have ran out of ideas," Ziva huffed.

Tim scowled, "That's it, I'm hacking his email."

McGee quickly logged out of his own settings and after inputting Tony's security ID he used his iPhone app to do the rest. When the NCIS internal webmail link came up, it displayed all of Tony's emails.

"Gibbs is going to kill us," Ziva warned.

"Not if Tony doesn't first."

"Darn right McJolie," said Tony as he appeared from nowhere in front of McGee's desk.

"Uh, Tony, hi…We were just…McJolie?"

"Yes McJolie as in that film starring the Tomb Raider herself called Hackers, which funnily enough is about hacking computers, something you yourself are all too familiar with McLawless."

Tim's ears turned red, and he clicked away from Tony's email without even stealing a glance.

"Tony, we just want to know what's going on," said Ziva.

"Could have asked," he replied.

"We did."

"No you didn't. You asked me about dinner."

Ziva sighed. Tony was in one of _those_ moods, but perhaps rightly so, seeing as he'd just caught them hacking into his government email account.

"You know you could have both just relaxed today…Cleaned out your desks, cracked open a dusty old cold case, but the two of you just couldn't keep that investigative instinct at bay, could you?"

Tony paused.

"My Probies, I am so very proud of you both…You passed Gibbs and I's test with…swimming colours."

Ziva rolled her eyes at Tony's use of her one of her English faux pas.

McGee however was annoyed, "Are you saying this was all a test?" he was incredulous.

"Au contraire mon Probie…Infact, if you and Ziva care to join me in Abby's lab, I've got a little surprise for you both."

Grinning like a madman, Tony grabbed both agents by the elbow and pulled them to their feet before putting his arms over their shoulders and heading to the elevator.

"I should however point out to you that I never actually told Autopsy Gremlin what's going on. He found out on his own, and without asking, which means epic win for autopsy, epic fail for the team."

Tony realised with Ziva he may be taking his life into his own hands, but as the elevator doors closed, he took great delight in Gibbs-slapping the pair of them.

* * *

A few minutes later three quarters of Team Gibbs arrived at the lab where they found Gibbs and Abby sitting with Logan and Jeth. Gibbs sat on Abby's workstool with Jeth on his knee, busy playing with plastic test tubes and other equipment Abby had laid out for the boy.

"Hey you three!" Abby grinned.

"Hey," Tony smiled.

Gibbs lifted Jeth from his knee and the boy walked to where his father was standing. Gibbs for his part remained seated, and attempted to keep a neutral expression, but his eyes betrayed him and McGee and Ziva both saw humour, pride and slight bit of concern in their boss' startling blue eyes.

"Okay…Logan, Jeth, this is Special Agent Ziva David, and Special Agent Tim McGee…Ziva, McGee…I'd like to introduce you properly to Corporal Logan MacKenzie, and his son Jeth…My son, and my grandson."

McGee and Ziva were speechless for several seconds before McGee spoke.

"Tony…Just tell us what's going on, really," he said, a hint of irritation creeping into his voice.

Ziva for her part let her eyes dart between Tony and Logan, for the first time really noticing the similarities between them. Logan was the same height as Tony, and a similar build apart from slightly broader shoulders. His eyes were green but were a little larger and wider than Tony's. His short hair was brown with a blond glint when the light hit it, and his skin tone was a little lighter than Tony's too. But the bone structure of the younger man's face put Ziva's argument to rest, and she kicked herself for missing the resemblance earlier. Shocked, but satisfied that Tony was telling them the truth, she settled her eyes on Jeth, wondering if that had been how Tony had looked as a child. She felt a strange feeling in her chest, but brushed it aside, and tried to paint a look of mild surprise on her face.

"I think Tony is telling the truth McGee."

Gibbs stood up and grabbed an envelope from the workstation. He crossed the floor and handed it to McGee.

"The test results," he explained.

Tentatively McGee opened the envelope and pulled out the results. He and Ziva both looked over them. Satisfied, they put them back in the envelope and handed it back to Gibbs.

"Wow," McGee said.

"Tony, Corporal MacKenzie, do not take this the wrong way, but how is this possible?" Ziva asked.

Tony looked at the ground and replied quietly, "The Rockette."

Ziva and McGee looked at each other. Now it made sense.

"Except she wasn't actually a Rockette," Logan pointed out.

"Yeah that was just something else she lied about," sighed Tony.

There was an awkward silence.

"Corporal," Ziva began.

"Please, call me Logan."

"Logan…We apologise for not seeming very happy by this…It is just well…This is a shock," she explained.

"It's okay," grinned Abby, "you should have seen Gibbs' reaction."

Gibbs had the grace to wince, "Abs-"

"Papa Smurf freaked out," Abby elaborated, extracting amused smiles from the two shell-shocked agents.

"Really," Ziva smirked.

"Tony's a granddad?" McGee blurted out.

"Yes I am," he responded proudly.

"This is going to take some getting used to." Ziva smiled, finally relaxing a little.

"That's why Tony's taking two weeks leave," Gibbs announced, "Effective from tomorrow. McGee you'll be acting Senior Field Agent while Tony's on leave."

The conversation was brought to a halt by Logan's cell phone.

"Excuse me," he answered it, "MacKenzie…Colonel Scunthorpe…Yes. I'm good…And yourself sir? Yes sir…Already? Uh sure…Yes sir. Thank you."

Logan hung up with a slight look of confusion, "Well…apparently my discharge papers will be ready to sign tomorrow and not next week."

"It makes sense if you're not on deployment and haven't been for a while," Gibbs said.

"I guess."

Ziva decided to change the subject to something that was still bugging her.

"So will you start working in the lab after you have formally left the marines?"

"Oh no, I have virtually no forensic training, outside of picking through the aftermath of bomb blasts. My placement doesn't really start for months yet…I'll come in every so often to familiarise myself with the lab, and then I'll gradually build it up. As I get taught things I'll start to do them in the lab - recalibrate equipment, lift fingerprints and so on. It'll take me a while to get up to being a lab assistant."

"But you'll get there!" Abby grinned, "And you're welcome to stop by any time…unless I'm working on a big case, and then nobody other than Gibbs is allowed in and even then Gibbs is only allowed if he brings me a caf-pow!"

"Don't take it personally," Tony grinned.

"Jeth, you okay buddy?" Logan turned his attention towards his son.

"Who are they?" he pointed to Ziva and McGee.

"They're two of your granddad's friends," he explained.

"But you can call them Aunty Ziva and Uncle Tim if you want," Abby added.

"Same as I call you Aunty Abby now?"

"Yup!"

"What do I call Gibbs then?"

"Well why don't you ask him?" suggested Tony.

Jeth walked over to Gibbs, "What should I call you?"

"You can call me whatever you want as long as it's nice," he winked.

Jeth put a finger up to his mouth as he thought about it.

"Can I call you Papa Gibbs?" he finally asked.

Gibbs looked genuinely touched as he smiled at the boy, "Yes you may."


	10. Chapter 10

Hi there!

Many thanks to GibbsRules, SHuntress, diana teo, Hussey, blueoctober, Harm Marie, Kateri1, katesari, MadKatMom, 02bafirefighter an lulubell76 for the reviews, and thank you to everyonewho's added this story to their favourites and/or to their story alert list!

katesari - this story is far from over...it's still just beginning!

Again, I am really overwhelmed by the amount of feedback I'm getting for this story...thank you!

FTR - I got the Papa Smurf idea from the fact that Mark Harmon's on-set nickname is Papa Smurf :D

And this didn't dawn on me until after I posted the last chapter, but in Scotland Papa is a common nickname for grandfathers...I know it's used as a name for dads elsewhere, but I just thought I'd clarify that fact!

So, anyway...Here's chapter ten featuring a very rare creature - a drunk McGee!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Later that evening Tony, Gibbs, Ziva, Abby and McGee all sat in Gibbs' living room. Gibbs had invited them back after work for a couple of beers, but Logan had declined, stating that Jeth had had too much excitement over the past few days and needed to be settled at home.

"I still can't believe you're a grandfather," exclaimed a tipsy McGee.

"You think it's a shock for you? How do you think I feel?"

"But…you're a granddad Tony!"

"For the millionth time, yes I am McGee."

"And your son's nearly Ziva's age."

Ziva's head jolted up at that comment. That fact had already crossed her mind, but she'd decided to leave it be.

"Thanks for pointing that out McObvious," Tony said, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Personally," Abby began, "Since I've had a little time to get used to this…I think it's great Tony."

Tony smiled as his team nodded their heads.

"And I know you've always wanted kids and th-"

"-Who wants more beer?" Tony cut her off abruptly before walking through to the kitchen.

"The beer in the fridge isn't cool yet…There's more in the basement," Gibbs called before joining his SFA in the kitchen and guiding him towards the stairs.

"I've left something in my car," Ziva mumbled before upping and leaving via the front door. As soon as the door shut, Abby slapped the back of her head.

"Abby?"

"Do I have foot in mouth syndrome McGee?"

"Uh, it's foot _and _mouth syndrome, but no, you don't."

"I'm going to go check on Ziva," she sighed before running out, leaving McGee sitting on his own.

"So McGee," Tim said to himself, "how was your day?"

* * *

"Tony."

Gibbs didn't get an answer. Instead he heard Tony's foot connect with the banister at the bottom of the basement stairs.

"You break that, you fix it," Gibbs growled.

He waited a few more moments before getting to the point.

"What's getting at you?"

Gibbs caught a glimpse of the Senior Agent's face, and he looked troubled to say the least.

He tried again, "What did Abby say to upset you?"

"It," he began, "It doesn't really matter, I…it's stupid really."

Gibbs waited.

"Kids," Tony finally said, "It's not that I'm not happy now I've got Logan…Some people never even get the chance to be a parent."

"But?"

"I still want to do things properly…Meet somebody. Settle down. Raise a family the right way. First steps, first teeth, first words... I always wanted the whole house with the white picket fence thing…Guess it took me a while to realise it. But I've shot myself in the foot time after time…It's almost like I've been sabotaging myself my whole life."

Gibbs sighed. So that was what was getting to him.

"And what woman of childbearing age is going to going to come anywhere near me now? Huh? A forty-something grandfather with a dangerous job and long list of exes who'd all love to maim him?"

Tony blushed a little, "Sorry boss. I just think I'm better being completely honest with you."

Gibbs was silent indicating for Tony to continue if he needed.

"Then there's the time one of my dad's wives left him because she decided she loved me…I mean, there was nothing going on…I wasn't even attracted to her…Didn't even like her. But it ended his marriage."

"You think Logan's gonna run off with your girlfriends?"

"Why not?"

"Give the guy a break Tony. He only just got divorced, and he's got a young son. You're probably worrying over nothing."

"I guess," Tony sighed.

Tony paced over to Gibbs' workbench, running his finger over a small lathe to displace the sawdust on top of it. After a moment he blew the dust off of his finger and settled down in a seat at the end of the workbench.

"You'll meet someone Tony," Gibbs said, "I can count on it…But you're going to have to learn to love your new family first before you even think of that."

Tony nodded his agreement before he asked Gibbs a question.

"The house with the white picket fence. That dream? Is it worth it? I mean…even after everything that happened," he alluded to Shannon and Kelly, "would you recommend it? Would you go through it all again even if the outcome was the same?"

It was a brutal question, and they both knew it. But rather oddly, Gibbs did not mind Tony asking, and already knew his answer.

"Yeah…I would. But that life isn't for everyone," he cautioned before allowing himself a small smile, "however, I think it'll suit you just fine DiNozzo."

"Thank you boss," Tony said sincerely.

Tony blinked a couple of times, thinking over Gibbs' answer, "Why do you think that life would suit me?"

Gibbs eyes were full of warmth and humour as he answered, "I was a lot like you once."

Again he didn't mind telling Tony that fact, because he was pretty certain Ducky already had.

"And settling down was the best thing I ever did."

Tony gave Gibbs a small smile before furrowing his brow, "Were you just comparing me to you as a teenager?"

Gibbs shot his SFA a knowing look.

"I am not like a teenager, Gibbs," Tony said with mock annoyance.

"If the cover fits."

"Do I really act like a teenager?"

"That's half your charm DiNozzo."

Tony laughed, "Just half?"

* * *

Abby walked outside to see Ziva leaning on the bonnet of her car.

"Abby? What are you doing out here?"

"I thought I'd left my headlights on," she lied, "You okay?"

"I am fine."

Abby walked forward and joined Ziva, leaning her weight against the car. After a moment she took a good look at the former assassin.

"You are not Gibbs, Abby. Staring at me will not make me talk…Even though you are right…This situation is not one that I am very comfortable with."

Abby remained silent and squeezed her friend's shoulder reassuringly.

"This situation should not bother me, but…Tony has a son, who is older than some of the men I have dated…And I know it is selfish, but now that Tony has this family, perhaps he will not need us anymore."

"That's nonsense Ziva…We all have families: I've got my brother and my sister-in-law and their kids; Gibbs has his dad; McGee has his parents and his sister; Jimmy's got his parents and his brother and sister; Ducky's still got his nephew- not that he ever hears from him; and you've still got your aunts, uncles and cousins. They haven't stopped being your family just because you're an American citizen now. And Tony has always had family like his uncles and his cousins, and his dad as well now I guess…But we've always had each other too, and nothing's ever going to change that."

"I know it is entirely selfish, but I know that this will change Tony, and I do not want anything to change…I am happy with my life now. With everything that happened last year, I guess I am afraid of change."

"Not all change is bad Ziva…Give Logan a chance…I think he might change Tony for the better, even if we do love him just the way he is."

"I hope you are right Abby…but I have a bad feeling about all of this."

* * *

"Logan, Jeth and I are taking a roadtrip," Tony said.

"Where to?"

"New York…We're going to leave tomorrow, after Logan's been formally discharged from the corps."

"So you're going to tell your dad?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah…I'm going to stop by and visit my Uncle Vincenzo and my cousin Peter first…then I'll head over to dad's and tell him."

"You three up for company?" Gibbs smiled at Tony.

"Uhm..Sure…why?"

"I've not been in New York in years, and you keep going on about your Uncle's butcher shop and restaurants…But if you want it to be a strict family thing…"

"You're more than welcome to join us," Tony said, trying to keep the smile off of his face, "You already asked for time off too, didn't you?"

Gibbs gave Tony a wide grin, "Yeah."

"Okay…we're leaving tomorrow as soon as Logan's done at the Yard, and we'll be up there for a couple of days."

"Sounds like a plan…I might take off after a day and go visit my dad since I've got the time…Give you and the boys some time with your father."

"Sounds good," Tony gave Gibbs a conspiratory grin, "I can't wait to see my dad's face when I tell him, especially when he sees my son's made a success of himself despite being well, my son."

"Will we go back on up?" Gibbs enquired, "I don't know if I like leaving those three up there unattended."

"Sure, and we'll tell McProbie he gets to play McSupervisor for a few days."

* * *

"'How to Win Friends and Influence People'," McGee said as Gibbs and Tony reappeared in the living room, "Didn't think that was your sort of book thing boss,"

"Give it here," Gibbs growled at the slightly drunk agent and returned the book to its place on the bookshelf.

"You have an eclectic taste in books," Tim remarked.

Tony noticed the pile of books on Gibbs' couch at the same time Gibbs did, "McGee...just be grateful you're a little on the intoxicated side because Gibbs has a murderous glint in his eye."

Tony knew how private and possessive of his belongings Gibbs was. He might have his books stacked rather haphazardly on the shelves, but Tony would bet a pretty penny that Gibbs knew exactly where each book was.

"Didn't think you'd be into 'Wuthering Heights' or 'Pride and Prejudice' too boss," Tony smirked, trying to draw Gibbs' fire.

"Four wives DiNozzo."

But McGee continued,"'101 uses for Vinegar', 'The Complete Books of Knots', 'James Cameron's Dark Angel - Novels based on the Hit Series' - Didn't figure you for a cyberpunk kind of guy boss - and 'Computers for Dummies'."

McGee grinned, earning him a swift Gibbs-slap.

Thankfully McGee now took the hint, and finished with his critique of Gibbs' taste in books. Sensibly he kept out of the way as Gibbs reshelved the books he'd pulled out.

"Where are the girls?" Tony asked as Gibbs finished putting his books away.

"Out front," replied McGee.

Gibbs turned to walk to the front door, but before he reached it it opened and Ziva and Abby came back in.

"Hey guys," Abby smiled.

"Hello," said Ziva.

"Anyway," Tony said, "Slight change of plans for tomorrow. The slightly drunken reprobate in the corner will be acting team leader for a couple of days because Gibbs has got leave too."

"Awesome," McGee grinned.

"I hope you've left all the requisition forms for him to do DiNozzo," Gibbs smiled.

"Indeed I have,"

"Good. He's also got to complete Ziva's performance review."

McGee's face fell.

"Anyway McCheapDate, we'd better get you home and sober."

"I'm not drunk…I'm not sober, but I'm not drunk."

Tony pulled McGee to his feet, "Right you…come on."

"See you guys later," Abby smiled.

"Bye Abs, Ziva…Boss I'll call you tomorrow."

* * *

Tony chuckled as he poured McGee into his car. Tony had only actually had half his beer knowing he'd be driving the next day, so he was fine. McGee however was not, and Tony was reminded again as to why the younger man barely ever drank - three beers and he was, as Ducky had once said, 'blootered'. He was also the worst kind of drunk. Well perhaps not the worst, he didn't cause fights or insult people (too much). No, when McGee was drunk his speech didn't slur and he could walk perfectly fine, but he did seem to develop a death wish, and criticising Gibbs bookcase was a particularly stupid thing for a mere mortal to do.

"Tell you what Tim. When I'm back from New York you and I can compile a reading list for Gibbs."

"I think we should let Ducky do a psychological autopsy on Gibbs using his books."

"I don't think Ducky would do that while Gibbs was still breathing."

"Still, it'd be funny."


	11. Chapter 11

Hi there!

Many thanks to GibbsRules, julie250, Gloworm41, angeleyes46, MadKatMom, katesari, diana teo, DiNozzoxx , Harm Marie and blueoctober for the reviews, and thank you to everyone who's added this story to their favourites and/or to their story alert list!

Many many many apologies for not updating! I seem to have forgotten how to write just a chapter! I've written about 9,000 words since last update and I'm just going to have to chop it up as there's no real end points.

Some notes - we're heading into DiNozzo central over the next few chapters (or chapters 11a, 11b and 11c), so there will be a little angst and a little sadness but with some levity too!

Also - there is the tiniest little bit of Italian in this chapter, but I don't know Italian at all...I've spent a grand total of one day of my life in Italy and I spent that entire day nodding, smiling and pointing at things...And I don't speak to my Italian relatives, so if it's wrong, let me know!

And a quick SPOILER alert for Flesh and Blood!

Anyway, enough chatter from me - it's roadtrip time!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Tony treated himself to a long lie the next day before quickly packing a bag for their trip. For once he purposefully never packed any of his good clothes, knowing Uncle Vincenzo didn't care for keeping up appearances, and knowing that it would piss off his father. He had a quick breakfast of bacon and eggs, packed his portable DVD player and a couple of movies and told his neighbour old Mrs Lopez that he'd be gone for a couple of days so she could take his milk when it was delivered. For devilment he also gave Ms Lopez McGee's number and told her McGee would be happy to walk her Chihuahua and her Pug for her. He knew it was cruel, but McGee would never say no to Mrs Lopez.

By 1000 Tony was ready to leave for the Yard to get some things done before his leave started when he got a phonecall from Logan.

_"Hey Tony."_

"Hi Logan…Everything okay?"

_"Yeah…That's me officially a civilian."_

"That was quick…Well congratulations I guess."

_"Thanks…I just need to pick Jeth up and then I'll be good to go."_

"Okay…I'll meet you at NCIS in about thirty minutes then?"

_"Sure."_

"Oh, and slight change of plans - Gibbs is coming with us. He has some leave and he wants to visit his dad."

_"Uh…okay." _Logan sounded a little put out, _"That's fine."_

"You sure?"

_"Yeah yeah it's fine…Like everyone keeps saying, he's family so it's cool."_

Tony frowned. Truth be told he was little relieved when Gibbs had offered to come with them. Tony didn't really want to spend too much time with Logan without other adult company yet. But he understood that his son probably wanted his undivided attention a little bit now that he actually had Tony in his life.

Tony could certainly sympathise. After all, he'd wanted his own father's attention for years.

"Okay I'll see you soon, bye."

As he hung up, Tony thought of his own dad and their last meeting.

_He'd felt confused, as his dad had hugged him, and even more so when Senior held him by the shoulders and said "I love you Anthony"._

_He drew away from him, and tried to school his features to keep his feelings in check. But his eyes betrayed him, and Senior could barely meet his gaze before he walked away._

Seven months later he still had trouble believing what his father had said. The very fact he was confused by his father hugging him spoke volumes about the dysfunction of their relationship. However he hoped things would improve between them.

He and Senior hadn't seen each other since his father's unannounced visit to D.C. But they had kept in touch by phone and by email since then.

So maybe he was sincere after all. Or maybe it was wishful thinking.

Sighing he picked up his phone and dialled Gibbs' number.

_"Gibbs."_

"Hey boss. You ready to go?"

_"Yeah DiNozzo."_

"I'll pick you up in ten minutes."

Tony smiled when his boss hung up on him.

* * *

For the first time since he'd got the thing Gibbs was very glad Abby had bought him an iPod. He was even happier he'd let Tony fill it up with music so he was now listening to Guns n Roses, instead of his SFA…

"…With a quack quack here

And a quack quack there

Here a quack, there a quack

Everywhere a quack quack

"Old MacDonald had-"

"Pizza hut!" Jeth yelled with delight as they passed the services. His call was even loud enough for Gibbs to hear with his headphones in.

"Jeth, buddy, it's 11 in the morning, so no pizza," Logan said.

Gibbs looked to the back seat where Jeth was sitting before glancing at Tony as he drove. He tried and failed to suppress a grin as an identical look of disappointment crossed both Tony and Jeth's faces.

"Besides, you had a big breakfast."

"And you're going to have a big dinner courtesy of your Great-Great Uncle Vincenzo," Tony smiled.

"Can I have pizza then please?"

"We'll see."

Gibbs looked over at Tony, "That's definitely your grandkid!"

* * *

The rest of the drive up was uneventful. They'd stopped at a Taco Bell in Philadelphia for a late lunch which was not a hit with Gibbs who'd taken off in search of a Starbucks and had returned an hour later. Jeth had claimed he'd felt sick a couple of times and had spent the last two hours of the trip garnering sympathy and letting out the odd wail only to appear to be completely fine whenever something out of the window caught his attention. Upon arriving in New York at 6pm the first thing he'd requested was ice cream.

"No, you can't have ice cream Jeth. I thought you weren't feeling well."

"It'll make me feel better."

"You can have ice cream after dinner, not before," Logan reasoned.

They had parked in an underground car park just five minute walk from Tony's Uncle's butcher shop and were now nearing its location.

"You sure your Uncle won't mind us turning up unannounced?" Logan asked.

"Not at all…And after all, it is his business, and we are customers too."

"Good point."

"The shop should still be open, but if not then one of the restaurants is only a few doors further along."

A moment later they walked into the butcher shop and Tony walked up to one of the unfamiliar butchers behind the counter.

"Hi there, I'm looking for Mr DiNozzo?"

"Vincenzo, Peter or Marco?"

"Vincenzo or Peter."

"And can I ask who you are?"

"Tell them it's Anthony…And clarify that it's Junior, please."

"Anthony…?"

"DiNozzo. Anthony DiNozzo."

"Yes sir," the butcher jumped to attention before running into the back shop.

"And…Don't call me sir," he sighed but the young man was already out of earshot.

"It smells funny in here," Jeth remarked.

"It always does," Tony smirked, thinking back to a summer when as a teenager he'd been asked to clean tripe and had promptly puked at the smell of it.

"Meat smells different before it's cooked, and then there's all the stuff they use to prepare it, and all the disinfectants and cleaners they need to use," Tony explained.

"Antonio!" came a bellowing call and a figure came barreling through the plastic flaps that separated the front shop from the back.

Gibbs felt an irrational wave of animosity as he looked at the man. After a few moments he realised that the man only looked like Tony's father, and that this must be his Uncle.

"Uncle Vincenzo!"

"Where have you been stranger?" the man grinned pulling Tony into a hug.

"I've been busy…very busy, sorry."

"And I see you are not alone…Come," Vincenzo gestured for them to follow him off of the shop floor.

In the back they bypassed cold storage and walked along a long corridor that connected the butcher shop to the restaurant.

They arrived in a small room where a waitress was sitting reading a magazine before Vincenzo took off his apron and guided them into the restaurant, seating them in a secluded booth at the back.

"I take it you are here to get fed?" Vincenzo grinned.

"Well I'm here to see my favourite uncle and cousins…And to get fed, yes," Tony smiled.

"Well you won't get anything to eat until you introduce me to your friends."

Tony's face turned a little pink, "Uhm, well…this is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs,"

"Ah…you're Tony's boss," Vincenzo smiled extending a hand to Gibbs, "It's an honour to meet you. Tony speaks very highly of you."

"Likewise," smiled Gibbs. It wasn't a complete lie - Vincenzo was the relative Tony spoke about most besides his mother, which had to count for something.

"And this," Tony began, "is Logan MacKenzie and his son Jeth…"

"Hi," Vincenzo smiled, shaking Logan's hand, "And they are?" he asked Tony.

"They're my son and grandson."

"What?" Vincenzo said.

"Congratulations - You're a Great Uncle and a Great-Great Uncle."

Vincenzo scratched his jaw before smiling, "Tony my boy, you are never short of surprises!"

He extended a hand to Logan and pulled him to his feet enveloping him in a hug, "Welcome to the family Logan!"

Logan responded a little awkwardly to the hug but seemed relieved to have been accepted by the older man. "Thank you Mr DiNozzo."

"Call me Vincenzo…Never Vince though, always Vincenzo…And you too…Jeth is it? Welcome to our family!" he said as he ruffled Jeth's hair.

After a moment Vincenzo sat back down, and Logan took that as a cue to do likewise.

"Wow!" Vincenzo said, "I was definitely not expecting this when Peter told me you were going to come visit and that you had news…I thought you'd be engaged or something to that Ziva girl you're always talking about…or to Abby...She's a lovely girl. A bit different, but still…"

"I've told you before Uncle Vincenzo…Ziva and Abby are just friends."

"And I've told you before. You can't just be friends with women…It does not work out…Anyway, what did your father have to say about becoming a Great Grandfather?"

Tony sighed and looked to Logan before speaking to his Uncle, "He doesn't know yet…we're going to tell him tomorrow, unless of course he can make it here tonight."

Vincenzo gave Tony a strange look.

"Uncle…It's not that I don't want to tell him…I just told you first,_ lei __capisce_?"

"You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"Your old man never came back from Monte Carlo."


	12. Chapter 12

Aloha!

Many thanks to combatcrazy, Everlasting Midnight, Harm Marie, katesari, deidi, diana teo, xenascully, Kateri1, angeleyes46, Teri and lulubell76, for the reviews, and thank you to everyone who's added this story to their favourites and/or to their story alert list!

And THANK YOU so much for getting this story to over 100 REVIEWS, yay!

Note - some of the childhood capers in this chapter may or may not have been inspires by yours truly!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"What?"

Gibbs heard a very violent timbre to Tony's voice, one he'd only heard on very rare occasion.

"Said he's met a lovely French girl and he's going to settle down."

"I don't believe this…"

"He's had all his phones redirect to a cell phone he bought over there, and DiNozzo holdings and all its subsidiaries are in receivership…His properties in The Hamptons, St. Barts, Los Angeles, London, Brussels, Singapore and Rome are all foreclosed. He's only got your old family home and the cottage in Scotland left, and I think he was planning on selling the cottage."

"And you were going to tell me this when?"

"I thought you knew! He said he'd told you to go on up to the house and take anything you wanted from it…He said he looked out your mother's journals because he knew you'd want them."

Tony sat speechless and now beyond angry.

"I think for once I'm lost for words," he finally said quietly and levelly.

"Petey's right though Antonio, you'd be better off without him. He's always pulling stunts like this, and he was the same when we were kids. He ran away once when we were twelve, disappeared for a month without a trace. We put up posters offering rewards for information, asked about him everywhere. He was even on milk cartons. A month later he reappeared complete with a tan, smiling about how he'd always wanted to see Vegas. Don't know to this day how exactly he managed it, but he managed to use your Grandfather's bank account and forge his signature and run up a huge bill. Of course your Grandfather forgave him as always, he was just happy to have your father back. But your Nonna was not at all amused."

"Nonna never liked my father," Tony stated.

"Not a lot of people who know your father well like him. You two are opposites - people really hate you when they first meet you, but after a while they get to like you."

"Gee, thanks!"

"He's only saying it 'cos it's true DiNozzo," Gibbs interjected.

"Well…you may have a point there."

"Excuse me, uh, Vincenzo, but did you just call Tony Antonio?"

"Yes I did."

Logan gave both Vincenzo and Tony an odd look.

"Long story short," began Tony, "My name really is Anthony, but as you know Antonio's the Italian equivalent, so a lot of the family calls me Antonio. It's a funny story really. See my dad should have been Antonio but they made a mistake on the birth certificate and decided to keep it, so since I'm named after him and he should have been Antonio, then I should have been Antonio."

"I'm just glad they got the Vincenzo part right when they were filling mines in…There's nothing I hate more than being called Vince."

"So," said Vincenzo, "Tell me about yourself boy," he asked Logan.

"Uh, not much to tell…From Queens originally, grew up in Boston. Divorced, one kid," he ruffled Jeth's hair, "and as of today I'm a former marine…I was a Lance Corporal attached to a bomb disposal unit."

"A military man? We haven't had any of those in the family since World War Two, and they wouldn't have been in any of the American forces!" Vincenzo laughed.

There was a slight chuckle at Vincenzo's comment.

"Anyway, I will bring you some menus and I will call your cousins, and we can have and a good chat, yes."

Vincenzo jumped out of his seat like a man half his age and grabbed a bundle of menus from a passing waitress.

"And Antonio - you know the drill!"

With a quick step Vincenzo was out of sight and into the back of the restaurant.

"The drill?" Gibbs queried.

"I have to earn my meal…looks like I'll be cooking for you again tonight!"

"You at work in an industrial kitchen?"

"It's nothing new…I worked here every summer from when I was fifteen until I was twenty two at my grandmother's request. The restaurant and butchers shop was my grandfather's business originally but my Nonna ran it day to day while Nonno ran DiNozzo Holdings…My father was given control of DiNozzo Holdings because he was the eldest…Vincenzo got the restaurant and the shop when Nonna went back to Sicily, as he was second-eldest."

"And it is just as well your father was born twenty minutes before me as I prefer to make an honest living," Vincenzo said as he left their menus on the table, "all your father ever does is rip people off."

As quick as Vincenzo had reappeared, he'd disappeared again.

Jeth grabbed the menu without asking and started flicking through it.

"Big menu," Logan stated.

"Yeah…My cousins have been trying to get him to streamline it, but he won't listen."

"Well I know what I'm having - T-bone, rare, with everything," Gibbs said with a look of satisfaction, "and that really will be a momentous occasion - You making me steak for a change."

Tony grinned sarcastically at his boss before closing his menu, "And here was me thinking you'd pick the most difficult thing on the menu so I could screw up in the kitchen."

"I think I'll have the same as Gibbs," said Logan, "only medium, not rare."

"What's 'fett-u-sine'?" asked Jeth.

"He can read?" remarked Tony.

"It's fettuccine, and it's a type of pasta," explained Logan, "Yes he can read…Has done since he was two."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, "smart kid."

"Will I like it?"

"What about that pizza you wanted?" Tony remarked.

"Oh yeah…Can I have a Hawaiian Pizza please?"

A few minutes later Tony had left the table with orders for their starters and main courses and had retreated into the kitchen to get cooking. This left Gibbs alone with Logan and Jeth. Jeth was busy colouring in some pictures that were left for children in the restaurant, and for once Gibbs was a little disappointed that Jeth was a kid who could be left alone, as he didn't like the look Logan was giving him.

"Uhm…Agent Gibbs…I hope you won't think I'm being well…A bit out of line for asking this but…Why exactly are you here?"

Gibbs didn't have to struggle with his answer, but he felt uneasy under the kid's scrutiny.

"I wanted to keep an eye on Tony…I mean…this is a lot he's had to take in over the last few days, and he doesn't get on well with his father…I wanted to make sure nothing would happen. And now that his father's out of town, I'll be perfectly happy to go on my way and give you three some time alone."

Okay, so he'd lied about being perfectly happy about it, but now he had no excuse to stick around.

Logan held Gibbs gaze for a few seconds before nodding, accepting the answer.

"You and my dad are very close."

"Yeah…It's not unusual though…You'll know yourself how close you get to people when you have to trust them with your life."

Logan nodded.

"And DiNozzo and I have been through a lot…even stuff I'd never have had to deal with as a marine…There is no-one I trust more."

"Don't take this the wrong way Gibbs, but I didn't think the life of an NCIS agent was quite as exciting as that."

"You'd be surprised," Gibbs smiled knowingly, "and once you've been with us a while, you'll see why."

Their conversation was interrupted by their drinks and starters arriving - Bruschetta for Logan, Minestrone soup for Gibbs and Mozzarella cubes for Jeth.

"Mr DiNozzo will join you when your main course arrives," the waitress explained.

They continued to talk while they ate.

"Good soup," Gibbs commented.

"So what made you want to study forensics?" Gibbs changed the subject.

"I was good at jigsaw puzzles as a kid," Logan deadpanned, "No really…I just wanted to do something that would be of good to someone, you know…I didn't want my leaving the Corps to signify the end of my being useful to the country…And I wanted to go to college…Get that whole experience since I never had the chance before."

"It's a tough job."

"And I have plenty of time to train for how tough it's going to be."

Gibbs shrugged, conceding the point.

"I did think about going into the police or applying to NCIS for FLETC…But I don't think I'd be cut out for it."

"You're a bomb disposal expert…I think you could handle just about anything."

"Not people crying when they find out their loved one's dead…I couldn't do that."

"You might surprise yourself."

"Maybe…who knows."

The two men sat and talked politely after they'd finished their starters and waited for Tony to appear with their food. A few minutes later an apron-clad Tony appeared balancing two steak platters and a kid's pizza.

"One t-bone, rare, with everything," he said putting one down in front of Gibbs, "and one t-bone, medium, with everything" he said putting the other in front of Logan, "and finally a Sicilian style Hawaiian pizza."

Tony put the plate down, "be back in a minute," and headed back into the kitchen.

"It's square," was all Jeth had to say as Logan cut the pizza up for him.

"It's supposed to be square, it's Sicilian."

That explanation was enough for Jeth who simply shrugged before unceremoniously tucking into the pizza.

A few moments later Tony emerged from the kitchen flanked by two younger men who could almost pass as Tony's clones. One was almost heights with Tony with a tanned complexion, dark brown hair and rich hazel eyes, while the other was shorter and a little heavier with green eyes and dark blond hair. When they both smiled a very familiar smile, it confirmed that they were Tony's cousins.

The three men put their own plates down and sat next to Gibbs, Logan and Jeth.

"Gibbs, Logan, Jeth…These are my cousins Peter and Marco…Petey, Marc…Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and Logan and Jeth MacKenzie."

"Pleased to meet you," smiled Petey extending his hand in turn to the three of them.

Marc for his part sat staring at Logan, "Wow…Tony's kid…Don't know whether I should be congratulating you on becoming part of the family or whether I should be apologizing!" he laughed.

"Thanks Marc," Tony said in mock annoyance.

"So y'all been to New York before?" asked Petey.

"Yeah," said Gibbs.

"I know it doesn't sound like it but I'm from Queens originally," said Logan, "grew up in Boston though."

Petey smiled at Gibbs, "And we finally get to meet the legendary Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Legendary? What have you been telling your family about me DiNozzo?"

"Only the truth," Tony responded quixotically, earning a faint but bemused glare from his boss.

"He's been painting you as some sort of mythical figure…kind of like Chuck Norris," grinned Marc, and Gibbs didn't miss the swift kick the younger man received from Tony at that remark.

"Is that so?" Gibbs let the comment go for now, storing it in his mind for a future moment when he'd need it to make Tony squirm.

After a moment the young waitress who'd served their starters came back over, "Uhm, Marco…Your father says to 'get your backside back into the kitchen and get your dinner later'."

Marc sighed, standing up with his plate, "Duty calls…Hopefully I'll talk you all later…welcome to the family Logan and Jeth…I really mean that."

As Marc walked off Petey turned to explain, "Sorry about that…we're a bit short-staffed and we're doing a wedding tomorrow so dad's a bit impossible to work with right now."

"No problem, I know how he can be," smiled Tony, "he is my dad's twin after all."

Petey gave a small chuckle and turned back to Logan, "So tell me a bit about yourself Logan."

"Uh, not a lot to tell…As of today, former Marine, and a single dad to this guy," he indicated Jeth.

"So how long have you known you were a DiNozzo?"

"Since I was fifteen or so, but I didn't want to contact Tony at first incase he didn't want to know…But the older I've got, the more I realized he really should know, and Jeth should at least get the chance to meet him…So that's why I decided to contact him."

"Well I know it's not the best way to get to know your family, but Tony's a great guy," Tony blushed at the compliment from his cousin, "and I'd like to think us DiNozzos are a nice bunch…Tony told you anything about the family?"

Gibbs' ears picked up at the turn in the conversation and he even stopped eating his steak for a few seconds, silently and secretly eager to learn a little bit more about Tony's until-now rather mysterious family.

"Uh, just that the family's a mixture of businessmen and musicians…That's all I know really," Logan responded.

"Musicians?" asked Gibbs, looking at Tony who was picking furiously through his carbonara.

"Oh yeah…We're all musical apart from Tony's father, but he married a musician to make up for it," chuckled Petey.

"My mother was not a musician."

"Not by trade…I know she was a scientist, but from what my dad tells me she was quite the pianist and something of a virtuoso on the violin."

Tony shrugged his shoulders, "I guess."

"Well you had to get your musical talent from somewhere Tony…You sure as heck didn't get it from my uncle."

Gibbs watched Tony's body language as he hunched his shoulders and leaned over his dinner. Gibbs never had Tony pegged as a musician. He knew his senior agent could at the very least play a few chords on the guitar after that trip to the genius kids' place, and after Gavin the MTAC Technician had showed him a video of Tony undercover as a busking hobo, something Tony still had no idea he knew about (nor did Tony know that Jen had asked Gavin from MTAC hack into a nearby security camera and record the whole thing).

But a talented musician? He'd never had any idea, and why was Tony so sensitive about it?

"Yeah Tony can sing, and he plays the guitar and the drums. He used to play the violin and the double bass years ago, and you've been learning the piano again haven't you?" Petey asked.

"Well I…Well I can play the guitar and the drums fairly well, but nothing else and I _cannot _sing. Not at all," Tony responded shortly.

"He's always been like this," smiled Petey, "always putting himself down over his music. His mom taught him violin using the Suzuki method from when he was just two until he was eight…You don't just forget how to play an instrument when you learn like that. And she taught him piano as well."

Gibbs looked at Tony whose mood had soured further at the mention of his mother. His attitude to music must have something to do with her, he surmised.

So Tony's mother was a scientist and a musician? Gibbs had always had her pegged as some sort of Stepford Wife, perhaps with a drinking problem based on some of Tony's past comments. But Gibbs should have realized by now that his SFA was always full of surprises.

"Well I'm a music-free zone…I absolutely sucked at music at school," Logan laughed, "I couldn't even play Smelly Cat!"

Tony, Petey and Logan all laughed at the comment, but Jeth gave Gibbs a confused look.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders at the kid. He had no idea what they were talking about either.

"We'll have to change that," said Petey…We'll get you playing Smelly Cat in no time cousin…What about you Agent Gibbs? Have you ever played an instrument?"

Gibbs was a little stunned at the question. No-one ever asked him personal stuff as his general demeanor normally left strangers in no doubt that he was not a people-person. Nevertheless he answered.

"A little bit of piano, bit of guitar, bit of Harmonica."

Now it was Tony's turn to be surprised, "Never pegged you as a musician boss."

"Never thought of you as one either Tony."

"Well I play the Sax," announced Petey proudly, "I'm about the only Jazz musician in the family…All the rest of them are into classical and folk rock and stuff, but I love Jazz, always have."

"Hey I'm a double bassist so you're not the only Jazz fan in the family," said Tony.

"Aha! Knew you'd fall for that! I knew you could still play!"

"Okay…you got me," Tony conceded, a small smile on his face.

"Of course we're not as musical as the twin mistresses of evil known as Carmen and Catalina, two of our cousins back in Sicily…I think they play an orchestra's worth of instruments between them!"

The conversation continued long after their dinner finished and continued on the subject of music for a lot of that time. Gibbs listened with amusement and a measure of intrigue as Tony slowly admitted to playing a long list of instruments - always adding the caveat that he sucked at playing - and he realized that back home the DiNozzos were indeed a musical bunch. Gibbs also got the impression that Tony tried to hide his musical credentials as he still associated music with his mother, but he knew there was more to it than that.

Marco and Vincenzo occasionally rejoined the conversation, as did some of the waiting staff who were obviously family friends as well as employees. Gibbs found himself enjoying the company of Tony's family and felt a small measure of relief that despite his father's failings, at least he had had some supportive family to lean on as a child. Gibbs had also enjoyed hearing stories of Tony's childhood, including various incidents such as the time he got stuck up a tree for eight hours and it took two fire brigades to get him down. Or the time when he was six years old and announced to the family on Christmas day that he was pregnant with triplets because the "quiz in the medical book told him he was". There was also talk of the famous 'Pogo Stick incident' (which Tony refused to discuss), and mentions of the time a seven year-old Tony tried to build his own house, out of mud, in the vegetable garden, where the gardener had just planted potato plants. Vincenzo jokingly described the outcome as a 'mud-igloo', and said that Tony had to be hosed down by the gardener and one of the maids before being allowed back inside. Tony had been left picking mud out of his ears for a month.

Sadly the evening eventually had to come to an end - Jeth needed to sleep, and Tony needed to escape from any more embarrassment. They'd said goodbye to Tony's family and set off on the short drive to Tony's childhood home near Brookville. Gibbs had raised an eyebrow when Tony had said that's where they were headed. How could Senior afford to keep a house (and staff, Vincenzo had mentioned the mansion still had at least two live-in cleaners and a groundskeeper to maintain the property) when he was in serious financial difficulty? Gibbs only hoped they wouldn't arrive at a dilapidated house full of squatters.


	13. Chapter 13

Aloha!

Many thanks to GibbsRules, Kateri1, katesari, diana teo, everlasting midnight, Harm Marie, combatcrazy and deidi for the reviews, and thank you to everyone who's added this story to their favourites and/or to their story alert list!

The next couple of chapters will deal with Tony's childhood.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

An hour later Tony pulled up at a large ornate gate and got out of the car. He pressed an intercom button next to the gate once, with no response and then again, this time getting someone's attention. A few moments later the gate opened and Tony got back in. It took them a couple of minutes to drive up to the mansion. Logan's eyes went wide as he looked around the grounds of the house. The driveway was an avenue of mature oak trees interspersed with Rhododendrons in a variety of colours. Tony had to stop for a moment when they almost hit a Quail.

"My dad likes Quail eggs, so we've always kept Quails…Unfortunately they like to escape every now and again," Tony explained.

When they finally arrived at the front of the Mansion they were greeted by three women who all looked happy to see them.

"Orla!" Tony said, as he embraced one of the women, "I had no idea you still worked for my father…Great to see you!"

Gibbs barely took notice of the three women - save for the older woman with a mass of red curls - and neither did Logan as they surveyed their surroundings - The house was enormous, palatial even, and the remaining staff must have had their work cut out for them keeping the house looking well kempt. The grounds were immaculate, and even the stonework of the mansion was clean.

"Wow!" said Jeth looking around, "It's huge!"

"Jethro," Logan chided his son, trying to look unfazed by his surroundings.

Logan had an odd look in his eye, and Gibbs could guess why - The kid had been born just an hour's drive from the mansion, but had lived in what Gibbs could only assume was poverty, and his situation probably hadn't improved after moving to Boston. Like many young men Gibbs reckoned Logan had probably joined the Marines as a way of escaping from a less than perfect home life. Gibbs watched as Logan did something very Tony-esque, as he pushed the sadness out of his features and fixed a smile on his face.

Even Gibbs was impressed by the size of the house. He's obviously been aware that at one point Tony's father had been very wealthy, and he knew that Tony had been brought up with nannies and a chef and a whole team of staff. But the house was exceptional.

"Gibbs, Logan, Jeth…I'd like you to meet Orla Jamieson, her daughter Sofie, and Maria Staciak…Orla, Sofie, Maria…This is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs - my boss, and Logan and Jeth MacKenzie - my son and grandson."

"Oh my!" Orla said a smile forming on her face, "Anthony I had no idea! It is a pleasure to meet you Mr MacKenzie!"

Orla rushed forward, shaking hands with Logan.

"Please, call me Logan," he said shyly.

"And Agent Gibbs, it is a pleasure," Orla smiled and shook Gibbs hand.

Gibbs noted the faint Irish lilt in the woman's voice, and as he'd already noticed the mass of dark red hair the woman possessed, he gave her his best smile.

"If you'd like to come in Sofia will get you something to drink…I'm afraid because your father isn't here and because we didn't know to expect you, there are only two rooms made up, so Maria and I will make up another."

"Which rooms are ready?" Tony enquired.

"Your old room as well as your father's."

Tony turned to Gibbs, "you mind sharing?"

Orla grew slightly flustered, "Oh Anthony, Anthony…it's no problem! We'll make up another room!"

Gibbs smirked at Tony. Here they were, in a mansion, and Tony wanted to share rooms so the maids wouldn't need to work. It was at times like this that Tony's mask became its most transparent, and Gibbs would bet that most of their colleagues at NCIS would imagine Tony barking orders to the help to make up the best rooms in the house for them. But Gibbs was much the same as Tony, and they had arrived unannounced…

"Sure, no problem."

Orla looked a little embarrassed, "It's not a problem Anthony."

"No, we arrived unannounced and it's late…I should have called but I wanted to surprise Dad," he said sadly.

Orla gave Tony a sympathetic look and patted his arm, "I know."

Ten minutes later everyone's bags were in their rooms. Logan and Jeth would be in Senior's room (Senior wouldn't approve, but Tony frankly didn't care anymore) while Tony and Gibbs would be in Tony's old room as it had two separate beds. It wasn't ideal for two tall men, but they'd both slept in worse accommodation.

Sofia had gotten them all warm drinks, and had made a small supper after Jeth had announced he was hungry again.

Now Gibbs found himself alone in the large imposing room that had been Tony's as a little boy.

The room was odd, to say the least, and there were very few hints that it had ever been a child's room - The antique canopy bed in the middle of the largest wall was stained black with a soft, luxurious quilt in shades of purple and lavender. The guest bed on the far wall near a large bay window was large for a child's bed and had obviously been intended for use by Tony's friends when they'd stayed over. But the base of the bed was pristine, not one mark in the soft wood, and Gibbs knew from experience that whenever you lets kids have a sleepover - even the best behaved kids - mayhem always ensued. And Gibbs could never imagine that mayhem had ever been allowed to ensue in this staid room. The bay window was enormous, but with the darkened décor of the room, it felt as though little light got in. The parquet floor was hidden by a huge rug and the bottom half of the walls was covered with dark wood panelling. while the top half was dominated by some rather…interesting murals. They would certainly have been enough to give children nightmares. The furniture was also dark and antique, the tops of the chest of drawers and an old dresser were all marked, obviously from where candles had been allowed to burn unchecked. There was an old upright piano nestled in a corner and Gibbs walked over to it, flipping up the lid that covered the keys. Tentatively he brushed his fingers over a few of the keys, and discovered that the piano hadn't been played in a long long time, judging by how out of tune the old thing was.

Gibbs left the piano alone and turned his attention towards an old cupboard. Being an investigator by trade he couldn't resist and sneaked a peek inside. Gibbs wasn't surprised when all he found were some old toy cars and some dusty sports memorabilia, and he was even less surprised to find an ancient copy of Playboy magazine sticking out from under an old train set.

He closed the cupboard door and turned his attention back to the old piano, turning the old hinge on the back and opening the top up. It had been over twenty years since he'd last tinkered with tuning a piano so he merely looked at its workings, smiling slightly when he was it was still in reasonably good condition.

"I haven't played that thing in a long long time," Tony said abruptly upon entering the room.

Gibbs quickly closed and secured the lid, "You need to tune it."

Tony nodded vaguely, looking around the room, "God this room is depressing," he said soberly.

"Well it's different."

"Mum wasn't in a good place when she got the decorators in," was Tony's stark admission before he quickly tried to change the meaning of what he'd just said, "I think she was just back from France…Hence the Louis XV inspired murals," he chuckled before growing serious again.

"I hate this room."

"Why didn't you let Orla and her team make up another room then?"

"It's late."

Tony sat down on the canopy bed, and from his expression Gibbs could tell he was going back to another place and another time.

"It's bigger than I expected," was all Gibbs said.

"Excuse me?"

"The house…I knew it'd be big, but I was expecting something 'Mallard Manor' size…not something quite on this scale…I think even Ducky would be impressed."

"We can't afford it," Tony said.

"_He_ can afford it," Gibbs corrected him, "your father's the one holding onto all of this when he doesn't have the means."

Tony chuckled, "Lucinda, Dad's first ex-wife? She walked away with 27 million. According to my Uncle Vincenzo, Phoebe, my father's latest ex-wife, walked away with 150 thousand…It's just as well she didn't want the house. He should have signed a prenup or five."

"Just how much money did your parents have DiNozzo?"

"I was never certain…Mum's side had a lot more money, so I'd say between them…maybe 120 million…maybe more…mostly tied up in property and other investments…It's virtually all gone now," Tony said without anger, "Money complicates things…A little is lovely…Too much…it's not worth it…My happiest years were spent at Ohio State living on takeout and tinned food. I didn't have a fridge or an oven, just an electric hob. All of my money went on bus fares and textbooks and materials, and on nights out and sports equipment. I was permanently broke, surviving on student loans and handouts from my uncles. But I was happier than I'd ever been living here."

Tony went off into his own world again, and Gibbs left him to it. Tony obviously had a lot of issues from his childhood, and he had to be devastated by his father upping and leaving without telling him. Add that to just becoming a father and a grandfather and it was probably all getting to be too much for the younger man. Gibbs left the room without a word, deciding to go for a little walk around the mansion.

For a team of only three cleaners, they were very good at their job. The house was immaculate. Gibbs dreaded to think just how much the contents of the house were worth alone. Paintings hung in every available space and as he glanced into other rooms each was full of antique furniture and expensive fittings and ornaments. He passed by another room that looked like it hadn't been used in years. The only sign anyone had been in there recently was that someone had taken a pile of books off of one of the floor-to-ceiling bookcases and left them perched on top of a grand piano. He knew he shouldn't but he opened the door and walked in.

_Well Tony, you did say 'mi casa, su casa'._

The room was a study, bookcases lining every wall, heaving with textbooks and anthologies and volumes and old cyclopedias. The Grand Piano was big, not a full size, but certainly bigger than you'd expect to see in anyone's house. There was a smaller bookshelf next to an old fashioned writing bureau both of which looked to contain a lot of music manuscripts. As well as the bureau there was also a proper desk too. Gibbs walked over to it, and ran his fingers over the polished surface, feeling the imprints of someone's handwriting. He couldn't imagine Senior ever sitting in a room like this, so this had to be Tony's mom's study. Finally he turned his attention to the volumes stacked on top of the piano. He realized this must be the journals Vincenzo had mentioned. Picking one up at random he cracked it open and had a quick read.

"…_the findings indicated that there had to be a human civilization on the site more than five thousand years ago. We are going to perform carbon dating on the remains found in the next trench to double-check, since they occur in the same layer as the remains of the kiln, but Dr. Phillips is certain that we're going to have to rewrite the history books on these people. It's on days like this that I am reminded why I do what I do."_

So she was an archaeologist, Gibbs realized. He flicked forward a few pages.

"_I swear if those monkeys don't stop their mud-slinging contest every time we go near the temple I'll set James on them with his shotgun. Of course our guide thinks this is hilarious…Those stupid baboons have wrecked every article of clothing and every notebook I've taken out with me. Next time they're looking for a mug to come out here I'll volunteer Dean."_

Gibbs let out a little chuckle. Tony was going to enjoy going through these volumes. Gibbs put that volume down and picked up a much newer one, but was disturbed by what he read.

"_I hit him today. I can't believe I did that…All he did was spill his drink and the next thing I knew, I saw myself hitting him. I can't believe…How could I do that to him? My little boy. He was already terrified of me because of all the arguments, but now he won't come near me at all. Where did it all go wrong? When did I become such a bad mother? I feel so lost since we lost Anna, and I don't know what's going to happen next. What happened to our lives? We were so happy once. I look at Tony and I am repulsed, and I look at little Anthony and the guilt eats at me. I'm a terrible person."_

Gibbs snapped the volume shut. Maybe Tony wouldn't enjoy his mother's journals after all.

Gibbs put the book down where he'd found it and turned to sit on the piano stool, only to find it already occupied by Jeth.

"Hi Papa Gibbs," he smiled.

"Hey kid. You finished your supper already?"

"All finished!" he dramatically rubbed his belly, "I'm all full…I ate too much."

Gibbs chuckled, "What are you doing in here?"

"I don't know…Exploring…You could play hide and seek in here and never get found," he whispered, "It's so old!"

Gibbs smiled, "I bet you could get lost in here too."

Jeth nodded and turned his attention to the piano, "Can you really play piano like my granddad?"

"I don't know…it's been a while since I played," Gibbs replied. Truthfully he wasn't sure he could play at all anymore, he hadn't played since before he'd left for Desert Storm. He and Shannon used to take turns teaching Kelly in between her lessons with her tutor.

Gibbs decided to kneel on the floor next to Jeth. His knees screamed in protest but he ignored it and like he'd done with the upright piano he tested the keys to see if the piano was in tune. To his surprise it was.

"Have you ever tried to play the piano Jeth?"

"Nope."

"Well I'm going to teach you a few things…Watch what I do, and then copy me,"

Gibbs waited to confirm that Jeth understood before finding the right keys and playing a diatonic scale. Gibbs took his hand out of the way and watched as Jeth copied.

"Well done. That's called a scale," he knew the kid would have no idea what he was talking about but he knew that Kelly had always liked everything explained to her whether she understood the explanation or not.

"And now we're going to try a little song."

Gibbs played the first bar of Frere Jaques, and then let Jeth play them. Jeth played it back perfectly, so Gibbs swiftly moved on to the next bar of the verse. Again Jeth got it right first time.

"Does anyone use the black keys?" he asked.

"You're just about to," Gibbs smiled, playing another bar.

Jeth attempted to play the next bar including the f sharp, but hit the wrong black key. Gibbs repeated the sequence to him, and he got it right second time around.

"And the final bit's really easy," he said playing the last three notes of the verse.

They went through the whole verse again, this time with Gibbs playing two bars and getting Jeth to play two back to him. Gibbs was surprised at just how easy the little boy seemed to find it, and after just five minutes of practice, Jeth had successfully played the whole verse through on his own.

"You're really good at this Jeth."

"I am?"

"You sure are…You heard this song before?"

"Nope."

"It's an old song called Frere Jacques…want to learn it?"

* * *

"Tony!" Logan called into the corridor near Tony's room, "have you seen Jeth?"

Tony appeared at the doorway, "No…he gone for a walkabout?"

"I think so…I only left him alone for a minute."

"Let's find him then."

They'd only been walking for a minute when Tony and Logan heard the piano in his mother's study.

"I'm really sorry if that's him on the piano…he knows better than to touch other people's stuff."

"It's okay…listen."

Tony and Logan both heard the faint melody of Frere Jacques coming from the study.

"Gibbs?" Logan asked.

"Maybe, or one of the staff."

"After a moments they made their way to the study and looked in. Gibbs and Jeth were sat at the piano, singing and playing the song together. Gibbs was playing the left hand while Jeth was playing the melody.

"Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines!

Din, dan, don. Din, dan, don."

The finished playing and Jeth looked up at his father and grandfather, "Papa Gibbs taught me to play the piano!"

"Yeah I heard…you were playing really good!" said Logan.

"He's a natural," smiled Gibbs, "He just listened and picked it all up…He could probably play something a lot more complex than that."

"Can I learn to play more stuff?" Jeth looked to his father with pleading eyes.

"We'll see," said Logan quietly.

"If Gibbs has no problem with it, we could both teach him," offered Tony.

"Yes please!" shouted Jeth.

Gibbs nodded to Tony, "Not a problem, but you'll probably have to give me some lessons first."

Tony chuckled a little, "you might even get Ducky, or Aunty Ziva or Uncle Jimmy to teach you as well!" he smiled at Jeth.

"That would be great," said Logan, "It's really expensive, and I have inherited some money, but I need to buy a house with it and pay for college and day care and…Well that would be brilliant. Thank you."

"Thank you Granddad, thank you Papa Gibbs!" Jeth smiled.

"Right little guy…time for bed…You've had too many late night recently."

Jeth hopped down off of the piano stool and headed for the door, "Night night!" he waved.

"See you in the morning," smiled Logan.

"Okay…night!"


	14. Chapter 14

*sneaks back onto ff dot net*

Uhm, hi!

Many many many apologies for leaving you hanging...I don't know what happened but I had a throat infection and didn't feel up to updating, and then when I got better I seemed to have cold feet over the story, and I've really had to force myself to update.

Many thanks to lilypadandprongs4eva, julie250, blackangel150, combatcrazy, diana teo, MadKatMon, Harm Marie, Joy01, GibbsRules, Everlasting Midnight, katesari, Hussey deidi, lulubell76, angeleyes46, Kateri1 and TheNaggingCube for the reviews!

Hankies at the ready...Tony finally opens up about his mother!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Once Logan and Jeth were gone Gibbs looked away from Tony, "Sorry for coming in here without your permission."

"Geez Gibbs, enough with the apologies…_Mi Casa, su casa_…Nowhere's off limits…apart from the cellar because well, it smells. Really smells."

Gibbs smiled, "So this your Mom's study?"

"Yeah…Mum spent most of her time in here. Researching, writing, playing…" again Tony began to zone out, looking a little lost.

Moments later he collected himself and pointed to the books on top of the piano, "Those her journals?"

Of course Tony knew that Gibbs would have had a quick look, so Gibbs didn't deny it, " Yeah…Didn't bother moving them…Didn't think Jeth would care much if the acoustics were better with the lid open or not."

"Probably not."

Tony picked up a volume reading the spine, "I remember when she got these all bound…She always wrote in the same type of notebook, so she decided to get them properly bound to keep them safe…She wrote from when she was fourteen until the day she died…Lauren, my second step-mother was kind enough to take her final lot of journals to get bound, which I thought was nice. She told me one day I might want to read through them, and she thought my mum would have appreciated it."

"Would she have?"

"Definitely," Tony smiled, "I actually liked Lauren…I don't normally like my stepmothers."

Tony put the book back down on the piano lid and took a moment to look around. Gibbs grew worried as that strange haunted look returned to his features. It was as if he was reliving something awful.

"You don't really talk about your mom all that much," Gibbs pointed out, trying to see if that was who Tony was thinking about.

"I barely remember her Gibbs…You were young when you lost your mom too, so you know what it's like."

"Car crash," Gibbs said, "I was 12…Still remember her."

"Doesn't mean you talk about her though," Tony said.

Gibbs sighed, "true."

Tony walked over a small cupboard next to the door and forced it open. Dust blew out everywhere and seconds later he was holding a large bow, presumably for either a cello or a double bass. Gibbs wasn't sure. Tony blew the dust off it before reaching in and retrieving some rosin that had been well wrapped to save it from the dust. He ran the rosin over the bow before walking over to the far corner of the room. It was only now that Gibbs noticed the Double Bass sat in the corner.

"It's only a three quarter size, but I still had difficulty playing it," Tony mused swiveling the instrument around. He quickly bowed over the strings.

"Someone must be using it because it's still in tune," he noted.

Gibbs sat down on the piano stool waiting for Tony to play something momentous…Instead what he got was the first couple of bars of 'Jaws'. Gibbs laughed silently and shook his head.

"That was the first thing I ever learnt," Tony grinned before he sobered, "This is the first time I've been in this room since she died…I never came in here after she was gone…used to get Orla to go in and get the Bass for me so I wouldn't have to…Never played the piano in here again either and I gave up on the little one in my room. Only Mum could tune it."

"What happened to her Tony?" Gibbs asked, sensing that Tony might finally be opening up about her death.

Tony looked Gibbs in the eye before returning the Bass to its home the corner and walking back to where Gibbs sat, once again picking up a volume of her journal.

"She was the best mum in the world…She worked full-time but when I wasn't at kindergarten I was along at the University - Columbia University - with her…I'd sit in her office, sometimes the faculty secretary would babysit me when she had a lecture - The secretary wasn't really supposed to, but nobody said anything - and she'd take me out when she had to go to digs and stuff too, which I sort of remember. Orla said she even took me to Patagonia once. Dad was never really that interested in being a dad, but I never really noticed because Mum was always there. Life was great, and then when I was five they told me I was going to have a little brother or sister, then it was definitely a sister and I couldn't wait.

"The baby, Anna, my sister, was stillborn and I guess my mum never really got over it…She started drinking and they started arguing…I spent most of my time with a nanny and Dad was never in. He'd find any excuse so he wouldn't have to deal with her. The University tried to be sympathetic, but when she started missing lectures and didn't keep appointments she'd made with some of the PhD students, they stripped her of her professorship, and she lost her tenure…That's when she completely lost it and went a little nuts.

"She decided to become the 'perfect society wife' with a sarcastic vigor I don't think anyone else could ever match. So she redecorated the house in the weird and wonderful way you now see it. And she dressed me as a sailor and she pretended to be an airhead to fit in. Of course, she didn't. The wives round here aren't like that at all and I was the only kid in the whole county dressed as a sailor outside of Halloween. But she was still drunk so she didn't really care.

"She hit me a couple of times," he admitted quietly, "but she always regretted it…She'd hug me and then run off crying…Then one day when I was seven I noticed something had changed in her. Vincenzo said my Uncle Clive persuaded her to get her life back on track. She went to AA meetings, saw a psychotherapist. She finally started to move on and get herself together. Of course her career in academia was in tatters. She had no job to go back to, so she started working for my dad's company…Just basic stuff - filing…desk work. And that's when she noticed all of the irregularities in the books.

"My dad's best friend and business partner had been defrauding the company, embezzling money. The accountants had missed it, the bank had missed it. It took my mum to notice it. She gathered all of the evidence and one day when Calvin came round to talk to my father about some new development he was planning on Maui and he wasn't in…Mum decided to confront him. She told Calvin she was going to the police. My dad returned in time to see that bastard kicking her in the head and saying that she'd "ruined everything" for him. Dad beat the crap out of him and got the police. Mum went to hospital and was checked over...She had some bruising on her face and around her temple but they said she was fine. There was no concussion and from what they could tell, no lasting damage, so they discharged her after a few hours. I remember when I came home from school that day there was still a police officer in the house looking through my dad's office, Mum was black and blue with bruises, but she tried to pretend everything was okay. She said we'd have a piano lesson like we used to, before she hired my tutor, so we came in here and we started to play all the songs she'd taught me and...And then she just dropped dead halfway through Pachelbel's Canon in D."

Gibbs felt his heart constrict in his chest. Tony had seen his mother die, right here in this room when he was just eight years old.

"Tony, I-"

The younger man talked right through Gibbs, "They said it was a brain aneurysm, and that she'd always had it. There was no proof that Calvin's attack had triggered it. You know what that bastard got convicted of? Aggravated assault.

"He murdered her, in cold blood, and he got away with it."

"I panicked when she collapsed...I knew she was dead, but I just sat here with her...It was hours before the police were finished going through my dad's books, and then my dad came up here and found her…He said I didn't talk for over a month, I was completely mute…It's no wonder he couldn't cope with me and sent me off to boarding schools and then Rhode Island."

"I'm so sorry Tony...no kid should ever have to go through something like that."

Tony let out a soft sigh, not meeting Gibbs' gaze, "I know…I felt like I was finally getting my mum back, and then she was taken away from us again."

Tony ran his hand along the side of the piano. Gibbs noticed his renewed interest in the instrument so he quietly rose from the stool and stepped back. Seconds later Tony sat on the stool, errantly hitting a few keys.

"Until today, nobody had played this thing since she died…I'm assuming my father or Orla get someone in to tune it every so often because they know how much it meant to Mum."

Gibbs saw Tony hesitate before he put both hands into position on the keyboard, "I always loved Canon in D. So did Mum."

Slowly, Tony began to play the familiar melody. Just his left hand at first before he brought in his right. The tempo slowly rose as Tony got further into the piece, and Gibbs watched as Tony closed his eyes and focused solely on the music, his fingers hitting the keys with expert precision. The piece reached a crescendo and the tempo increased further as Tony hit the keys with more force for a few moments before the melody softened again.

Tony continued playing Canon in D to the end and then he slouched on the stool and let out a loud sigh.

Gibbs noticed Tony wiping at his eyes for a brief second before he regained his composure.

"Just thought I'd finish what she started," he explained quietly.

"Tony…that was outstanding," Gibbs said, and he meant it.

"I was eight the last time I played it…But it's been permanently engrained in my memory," he responded with a hard edge to his voice, "Every time I've ever heard Canon in D, it's brought it all back, but I felt had to play it just now."

"Well maybe now was the right time…Maybe it'll help," Gibbs said softly.

"Maybe…I do feel a little better for playing it."

"Good," Gibbs smiled.

Gibbs looked out of the small windows above the bookcases at the far end of the study and noticed that it was now completely dark.

"C'mon Tony…it's been a long day…bed."

Tony chuckled at the order, "Sure boss."

A couple of minutes later they were back in Tony's room. Gibbs wore and old NIS shirt and boxers while Tony wore just his boxers. Gibbs got settled into the guest bed which was surprisingly roomy and watched as Tony emerged from the en-suite looking worse for wear.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Never better," Tony responded glibly.

"Do me a favour," Gibbs replied, "next time you see your dad, tell him exactly what you think of him…It'll do you the world of good."

"Why?"

"Why? Because he emigrated without telling you. And he dumped you in schools as a kid. Out of sight, out of mind. Even if I'd had the money I'd have never done that to Kelly if she'd lived when Shannon had died."

"He was upset Gibbs…he'd just lost his wife-"

"And I know exactly how he felt Tony…I still wouldn't have done it. Don't defend him. He wasn't here then, and he isn't here now. You shouldn't have to read through those journals on your own anymore than you should have had to grieve on your own."

Tony merely shrugged his shoulders and turned his back to Gibbs as he got into bed. Gibbs gritted his teeth. How could he defend that man? The man who after all these years seemed to have finally taken an interest in his son, only to up and leave without any warning.

Gibbs thought about Senior, the grinning, smooth-talking arrogant S.O.B and never felt more happy that he had Jackson Gibbs for a father. Tony had deserved better. Who knows? Maybe his mother wouldn't have fallen to pieces after losing Tony's sister if Senior had been more supportive. All Gibbs could infer from what Tony had just told him is that his mother had had a complete breakdown and everyone apart from her brother Clive had just sat back and let it happen. And where had Vincenzo and Tony's grandfather been through all this? Surely they would have intervened.

As Tony turned off his bedside lamp, extinguishing the last bit of light in the room, Gibbs sighed.

So much for a supportive family.

* * *

And if anyone wants to hear the version of Canon in D I imagined Tony playing, send me a message :)


	15. Chapter 15

Hey all! Short chapter here before we get on to the next part of the story :)

Many thanks to dnachemlia, DS2010, djmicheals, combatcrazy, tayababy, lulubell76, Kateri1, Harm Marie, katesari, angeleyes46, GibbsRules and diana teo for the reviews! And thank you to everyone who's favourited or added this story to their watchlist!

ETA: Forgot this was the chapter I had to get help with! Many many many thanks to Rosecake for her translations from English to Italian! If the Italian's wrong, it's my fault and I haven't copied it properly...the section in Italian will be included at the bottom of the chapter.

And for those still waiting to hear Canon in D - I'll send the link later today...I'm at work (and shouldn't really be on this!) and I can't access youtube, lol!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

When Gibbs awoke at 6am, Tony was nowhere to be seen. Gibbs quickly showered, dressed and decided to head downstairs where he hoped he'd find a kitchen and some coffee somewhere.

But first he decided to take a detour to see more of the property. Gibbs found himself walking past room after room, some tastefully decorated, others gaudy where Tony's mother had completely over-done the Rococo style. The floors were either parquet or ornately tiled and at the other end of the hall he found another staircase, even more splendid than the marble one they'd walked up the evening before. This one overlooked a very large room that Gibbs guessed to be yet another lounge. Gibbs whistled silently as he walked down the steps, taking in the paintings that lined the staircase, and the features of the lounge below.

Upon reaching the bottom of the staircase he took a look around and still couldn't see a trace of any of the other people he knew were in the building. The bottom floor was more open-plan than the top, so he took a slow walk around the room, pausing to admire a few items and glancing down a few of the halls that led away from it.

After several minutes of walking and looking, he finally caught sight of Orla.

"Agent Gibbs, can I help you?"

"Coffee?" was his one-word response.

Orla smirked at his answer, "Come on."

Orla led Gibbs through some of the rooms on the ground floor until eventually they came to a conservatory overlooking some of the gardens where Tony was already sitting with his coffee.

"There you go," Orla whispered and smiled pointing to a steaming pot of coffee in the middle of the table.

"Okay, yes…That'd be great," Tony said down the phone, "I'll probably want more stuff delivered over the next few weeks, but for now it's just really the double bass and the bureau in the study…There'll be bulkier items soon…possibly a grand piano…Yes, thank you."

Tony hung up, "Morning."

"Kind of early to call the movers," Gibbs mentioned as he sat down and poured himself a cup.

"New York - the city that never sleeps," Tony quipped, "This company do all the heavy lifting whenever Uncle Vincenzo's renovating a property or one of the restaurants so I know I can trust them with my Mum's stuff."

"You taking some things with you?"

"Well I'd better before my father looses the house or sells the contents off…They're coming to lift the double bass and the bureau in a couple of days, and I'll take the journals with me just now since they're the most important thing."

"Makes sense," Gibbs said as he tentatively sipped his coffee.

"Good isn't it?" Tony grinned.

"Mmm hmm," Gibbs said as he took a mouthful.

It only took Gibbs a few minutes to drink the entire cup, and when he was done he turned to Tony, "So what will you and the boys be doing today?"

"Hadn't given it much thought," Tony sighed, "I came here to see my dad after all. Think Logan and Jeth would like a trip to rural Pennsylvania? That's if Jack doesn't mind."

Gibbs winced internally, remembering his slightly odd conversation with Logan the previous day, "There's not much there for kids," he said.

"There's not much for Jeth to do here either," Tony pointed out.

"I don't know Tony…Is Logan really going to want to meet _my_ dad?"

"Look, if you don't think Jackson will want us there then that's okay."

"I know he wouldn't mind."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Haven't you thought about Logan? What he might want to do? Does he really want your boss hanging around for the whole of this trip?"

"But what else is there to do?"

Gibbs sighed, rubbing his forehead, "Why don't you ask him? He's not a kid, give him a choice."

"Oh, that's my parenting skills being attacked already is it?"

"Tony-"

"No seriously, I'm what? Four days into the job…I'm doing the best I can!" Tony shouted.

Gibbs was taken aback by Tony's quick temper. It wasn't often that Tony got worked up so quickly over just a few comments. After a few seconds Gibbs leaned over and whacked Tony upsides the head.

Tony blinked and hunched over, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Sorry boss."

A few seconds later Tony put his head in his hands, and Gibbs watched him closely.

"Tough few days," he commented.

"Yeah…I'm up a son and a grandson, and I'm down one sorry excuse for a father."

"Well then, you've gained more than you've lost."

Tony laughed out loud, "And where are all these gems of wisdom coming from boss?"

"I save them for special occasions," Gibbs smirked.

A few hours later Tony had finished having a look around his childhood home and had written a list of the things he wanted from the house. He left the list in Orla's care and went to his room to pack up the few things he'd taken out of his duffel bag. Gibbs had gone for a walk around the grounds and Logan was enjoying a long lie.

Tony took another look around his room, knowing that it would probably be the last time he'd be in it. His dad's ignorance of financial planning and his ignorance of how his behavior had affected Tony had seen to that. He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Anthony," beamed Orla as he answered the door.

"Yes?"

"Ms Catalina is on the phone."

Tony took the phone from her, "Thanks," and closed the door again.

"_Antonio!_" an excited voice screamed back at him down the phone.

"Hey! Vacci piano! Vuoi rompermi i timpani?"

Tony barely had time to speak before Catalina launched into the conversation. It took him a few moments to readjust to her speaking Italian but he got there.

_"Ieri sera, mi ha chiamato lo zio Vincenzo e mi ha detto che eri a casa. Lo so che ti ho gia' mandato una email, ma congratulazioni! Sei diventato papa'! E' meraviglioso! E anche nonno, vero? Leggermente terrificante, ma bello, vero?"_

"Si, Catalina," he smiled.

_"Comunque, voglio conoscere i miei nuovi parenti e alla svelta anche! Lo zio Vincenzo mi ha detto che hai due settimane di vacanza, e che tuo figlio iniziera' l'universita' tra un mese. Quindi voglio te, tuo figlio e tuo nipote subito qui. E porta pure qualche collega. Ne parli talmente tanto, che a volte dimentico che non siamo neanche parenti! Mi raccomando, porta Tim. E' così simpatico. Voglio proprio conoscerlo."_

"Catalina, non so se sara' possibile. Logan potrebbe avere degli altri programmi e noi potremmo aver un caso all' NCIS."

_"Ma se sara' possibile, verrai, vero ?"_

"Ci provero'," Tony sighed.

_"Bene, perchè ho gia' detto a tua zia che saresti venuto presto e ho anche gia' sistemato tutto. Potresti portare Logan, Jethro e tre o quattro amici. Qui non mancano certo le camere!"_

"Okay,"

_"E' bello parlare con te,Tony, ma devo andare perchè ho dei clienti . Ciao !"_

Tony pulled the receiver away from his ear and stared at it for a few seconds. Tony loved his cousin Catalina to pieces, but she was a bit intense at times, and McGee had obviously caught her eye, hence the invite.

"Oh Timmy, you have no idea what you might be getting yourself into," Tony chuckled to himself.

There was another knock at the door, and this time Tony opened the door to Logan.

"Hey Tony," he smiled.

"Hey Logan, come on in."

Logan stepped onto the room and took a seat in the ornate rocker next to Tony's bed.

"Just wanting to know what the plan was for today. Jeth's starting to bug me by constantly asking about it."

"Well I had an idea, but I don't know how you'd feel about it…Originally today I thought we'd be spending some time with my dad, but seeing as he appears to have moved abroad, how would you fancy going to Pennsylvania with Gibbs?"

"Uh…okay I guess," Logan said, "I mean what else is there to do?"

"That's exactly what I said," Tony smiled thinking back to his conversation with Gibbs.

"Did Gibbs not want us there?"

"Oh, no…He just seemed to think you wouldn't want him to be hanging around."

Logan grimaced slightly, "It's not that…It's just…I thought on this trip we'd have a chance to just talk. Get to know each other. Bond, I guess…I know to you Gibbs is like family, but to me he's still your boss and I just find it a little odd."

Tony sighed ready to concede when Logan continued.

"But I guess Gibbs will want to see his old man, and it'd give Jeth the chance to see something outside of a big city for a change so I guess it would be okay…Will Gibbs dad mind?"

"Jack? Gibbs doesn't think so…He's quite easygoing."

* * *

Section of Conversation that was in Italian

"_Antonio!_" an excited voice screamed back at him down the phone.

"Hey hey…mind the eardrums, they're kind of sensitive!"

Tony barely had time to speak before Catalina launched into the conversation. It took him a few moments to readjust to her speaking Italian but he got there.

_"Uncle Vincenzo called me last night to say you were at the mansion…I know I emailed you before, but congratulations! You're a father! It's wonderful! And a grandfather too? A little scary but good, yes?"_

"Yes Catalina," he smiled.

_"Anyway…I want to meet my new relatives - and soon! Uncle Vincenzo told me you had two weeks away from work, and that your son does not start his university course for a month, so I want you and your son and your grandson over here pronto. And bring some friends from work if you can. You talk about them so much I sometimes forget they're not actually related to you! Make sure and bring your friend Tim. He is a nice boy. I would like to meet him."_

"Catalina…I don't know if that's possible…Logan might have other plans and we might have a case at work."

_"If it is possible, you will do it, no?"_

"I'll try," Tony sighed.

_"Good, because I already told your aunt you'd be visiting very shortly…I've already worked it all out - You could bring Logan and Jethro and three or four friends and there would be room for you all."_

"Okay,"

_"It was wonderful to talk to you Tony, but I must go as I have some customers in .Ciao!"_


	16. Chapter 16

Hello all!

Many thanks to combatcrazy, GibbsRules, Everlasting Midnight, AlexDN (thanks again!), stargatesg1973, bearman45, Kateri1, lulubell76 and katesari for the reviews!

For those of you wondering just what's going on with Logan, this chapter and the next couple will give a little bit more of an inkling, but we won't realise just what's going on for quite some time yet!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Four hours later Gibbs, Tony, Logan and Jeth were nearing Stillwater, Pennsylvania. Jeth was not happy at having to sit in a car for four hours two days in a row and had spent a sizeable portion of the journey acting up, crying and driving the three men to distraction in between demands for a square pizza and his own piano.

"No Jeth. You are not getting a piano, a keyboard maybe, but not a piano," Logan said with exasperation.

"What about a square pizza?" He pleaded.

Tony looked at Gibbs who looked back at his SFA, "Don't look at me…I don't even know where to get an ordinary pizza in town."

"Tell you what Jeth, if Papa Gibbs dad lets me, I'll make one for you, but only if you're really quiet and well-behaved for the rest of the journey."

That request had obviously been met by deaf ears.

"Look at that cow with the brown spots…And that one's black…Look at that one lying down. I didn't know cows could lie down… Those are weird looking cows…They're big."

"That's a buffalo," Logan sighed as they passed a herd near the town.

"Can you get buffalo burgers in Stillwater?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"How should I know DiNozzo? I didn't even know anyone locally kept a herd of the things."

"That cow needs a haircut," Jeth commented.

"Jeth, that's a Highland Cow - they're supposed to be like that."

Jeth seemed to lose interest in every cow they passed but as they passed the 'Welcome to Stillwater' sign he asked.

"So when are we getting Buffalo burgers?"

* * *

Jackson Gibbs was away in a world of his own, thinking of nothing in particular as he swept the front entrance of his shop - Stillwater General Store - when he saw a car pull up. He watched with a measure of amusement and curiosity as his son's right-hand man (and 'pet project') stepped out of the car, looking wrung out and stressed. Leroy got out of the car a moment later looking mildly amused and then listened as another man got out of the car.

"Jeth, if I hear one more comment about cows, or pizzas or food of any description I'll get your Grandfather to turn this car around and we can go back home."

"But can I still talk about buffalo burgers?"

Jackson watched with increasing interest as his son chuckled at the little boy's defiance.

Leroy finally noticed his father watching them from the entrance of the shop and walked forward leaving the other two men and the little boy behind momentarily, and enveloped Jackson in a hug.

"Hey dad, thought I'd surprise you."

As they parted Jackson looked at his son, "And just what surprise would that be?" he nodded in the direction of Logan and Jeth who were waiting to be introduced.

"Tony?" Leroy said to his agent.

Tony stepped forward, a little smile on his lips, "Jackson Gibbs, by decree of Ms Abigail Sciuto, congratulations - you are a great-grandfather, and a great-great grandfather. I'd like you to meet my son Logan, and my grandson Jeth…Oh and the great-grandfather, great-great-grandfather thing was Abby's idea."

"Logan, Jeth," he smiled, "it's a pleasure to meet you,"

"Pleased to meet you sir," Logan smiled.

"Don't call me sir, I work for a living," Jackson grinned, "Jack or Jackson will do."

"Hi Papa Gibbs' dad!" Jeth smiled.

"Hi kid! Papa Gibbs?" he gave Leroy a quizzical look.

"Jeth's idea," he responded a little grin.

"Forgive me Jackson, but you don't seem surprised at me turning up with a son and a grandson."

"Nope," smiled Jackson, "Leroy emailed me and told me all about you two," he looked at Logan and Jeth.

Jackson noticed as Tony's eyes now fixed on May Durham's guest house across the street.

"Don't you even think about it Tony, you and yours are staying with me - no arguments."

"Okay Jackson," Tony said quietly, "Just still feel like we're imposing a little bit."

"Nonsense - It'll be nice to have a house-full again…C'mon, bring your bags and things into the shop and I'll put them behind the counter."

Gibbs nudged Tony's arm with his hand and held out his palm for Tony's keys," I'll park it around back."

"Thanks boss."

Jackson watched his son go, "Well in that case let's just get you all into the house."

* * *

Tony had never managed to sneak a peek at Gibbs' childhood home when he'd last visited Stillwater, but it was exactly what he'd pictured in his mind. As they exited the back of the shop there was an old garage - in which Gibbs was already parking Tony's car - a loosely graveled yard - presumably for deliveries to the store and the adjoining shops - and a small patch of greenery perhaps thirty feet by thirty feet lined by a roughly posted fence. A few little apple trees occupied the grass, while a large oak tree partially hid Jackson's house which was to the side of the yard. Again as Tony had imagined in his mind's eye the house had a large porch decorated with some sparse furniture in the shape of two rocking chairs and a small table. An old rope swing hung from one of the branches of the oak tree and some childrens toys littered the small patch of grass that surrounded it.

"The Smith family's kids come over and play sometime when they're visiting their grandparents," he heard Jackson explain as if he'd known Tony had spotted the toys, "Jeth's welcome to play with anything they've left lying around."

"Thank you s-Jackson," Logan responded.

They began walking up the few steps to the porch and Tony heard the slam of the garage door indicating that Gibbs had finished parking the car.

"This was my grandfather's house," Jackson explained as they went inside, "or rather the plot of land was. Don't think he built much more than a shack here to be honest, but my father began to build this whole house, mostly by himself when my big sister was on her way. Didn't get it finished until my big brother arrived. And I've kept it pretty much the way my mother kept it…Of course, Leroy didn't live here when he was little," Tony could almost sense the exact moment Gibbs rolled his eyes, "he was away living with his mother further down the road in one of those new houses. Never did like this one much did you?"

"Didn't really think about it," Gibbs responded.

Tony was surprised. He hadn't realized Gibbs' parents had separated when he was a kid.

"I remember she wasn't too happy when she had to move back in here when the old mine became unstable. We'd told the developers not to build above the old mine, but they did anyway," sighed Jackson, "Anyway, let's get you all upstairs."

Tony quickly surveyed what he could of the bottom floor of the house. It was neat and tidy but full of clutter and old momentos and nick-nacks - Jackson Gibbs was a hoarder. They then headed up the narrow staircase and up to the top level which was entirely different - light, airy and roomy. There was a long hall with rooms to either side.

"I quite often put people up when there's contractors in from out of town, so I'm always ready for guests," Jackson smiled, "Leroy - you can take your old room; Tony - There's a room here just next door. This was Leroy's cousin's room when he was little. Logan, there's a room for you here," Jackson indicated further up the hall, "And there's a room next door to that for Jeth…Hope he doesn't mind pink,"

"Pink?" Gibbs enquired, "Why do you have a pink room?"

Jackson merely gave his son an amused smile.

* * *

About an hour later Tony, Logan and Jeth were walking aimlessly around Stillwater, not that Jeth cared as he munched away at a Buffalo Burger.

"Mmm," was his verdict.

"Why can't I get these at home dad?" he asked.

"Because I don't know anywhere that sells them," Logan explained.

"You said cities were great 'cos you could get everything in them and in the country you get nothing," Jeth said, "so you should be able to get them,"

"Jeth! I did not say you can't get anything in the country…Just that cities have more stuff."

Logan stopped and sighed, looking around, "Where exactly are we?"

"Uhm…" Tony consulted the small map he'd bought from Jackson's store, "Stillwater."

"Where?" said Jeth.

"It's a small town, so that's all it says."

"Says there's a short walking trail just northeast of the town at a nature reserve near the old mine," Logan pointed out.

"Sounds like a plan," Tony smiled.

* * *

"So how's that kid of yours doing since he found his son and grandson?"

"Kid? First Abby, now you?" Gibbs remarked.

"Well you treat him differently from the other two, Tim and Ziva, you're stricter with him, kind of like I was with you…I'd let your friends get away with all sorts…smoking, going walks up into the old woods - unless I knew the corporation was blasting - but you were mine so it was different and you had to toe the line."

"Even if you needed to point the Winchester at the school bullies in order to stop me from goading them?"

Jackson chuckled, "You reign Tony in the same way I tried to reign you in, and you're lenient with Abby the same way you were lenient with Kelly."

Gibbs shrugged, "I wasn't lenient with Kelly."

"I seem to remember a time she decided she wanted all of Shannon's flowers to be white and you found her sitting in the flower bed covered head to toe in some white gloss paint she'd managed to haul out of the shed. All you did was give her a bath and a mug of coco while Shannon was busy tearing her hair out."

"That was one time-"

"-Want me to list all the others?"

"…Not particularly," Gibbs chuckled softly at the memory.

"And I see Abby's made the same observation as I have about you and Tony."

"Pretty much."

Gibbs couldn't see his father as the older man disappeared under the store counter and reappear with a pricing gun.

"Top pallet $1.75. The rest $1.50," he pointed to the packs of tins sitting on the table before tossing the pricing gun to his son.

Gibbs nodded and pulled the first pallet of cans closer to him and began to price them.

"I've had both Abby and Ziva basically call me dad in the past year, and when Abby declared that I was like a father to Tony, he kind of silently agreed…I'm just waiting on getting a Father's Day card and a hug from McGee and I'll have the whole team treating me like one of their parents."

"What made Abby and Ziva call you dad?" Jackson replied as he moved round from the counter to help stock up the shelves.

Gibbs was silent as he chose his words, "With Abby it was with the whole Hernandez deal…She thought her ballistics report would get me convicted," Gibbs looked up as Jackson nodded, reading between the lines, "She wanted to know if I'd hate her if she did her job."

"What did you do?"

"Told her to do her job."

"So you didn't tell her that you love her like a daughter?"

"I didn't have to," Gibbs looked away, pricing more cans, avoiding the sceptical look he knew his father was giving him.

"And Ziva."

Gibbs grimaced, "Can't really talk about that one much, but she said I was the closest thing she had to a father now that she's cut ties with Israel."

"And what did you say to her?"

"Felt like telling her she was clutching at straws and that I couldn't be a substitute for her real father no matter how big a bastard he was…But we were discussing much more serious issues at the time so I didn't say anything about it."

Jackson smiled a little, "You're getting good at taking in strays."

Gibbs laughed a little at that comment.

"Anyway, you sidestepped my original question which was how is Tony doing?"

Gibbs stopped what he was doing and placed the pricing gun on the table.

"At first I thought he was doing okay, but now I'm not so sure…He's welcomed them into his life with open arms as if he's known them for years…He's introducing them to relatives and one of his dad's staff hinted they might even be going to Italy to meet the rest of the family…And Logan…he's acting a little odd around me, almost like he's jealous that Tony and I are so close."

"Tony's dad's staff? What does his dad do?"

"Your guess is as good as mine…I don't think 'Senior' knows anymore for that matter…He's up to his eyeballs in debt but he still owns a mansion on Long Island and still employs staff. Meanwhile he's emigrated to Monte Carlo without telling his son. Tony went to Long Island yesterday to give his dad the news and was told he was gone…Tony was pretty upset."

"I'll bet he was…I'm taking it that he and his father aren't all that close?"

Gibbs shook his head, "He saw his father once last year, and as far as I know it was the first time he'd actually seen him in the flesh since he was at Peoria PD and that was a good 15 years ago."

Jackson tutted quietly, "Why are some people like that?"

"I dunno," Gibbs sighed before a rare look of contemplation crossed his features and he sat down.

"Leroy?"

"He talked about his mother last night...I've known Tony for nearly a decade and never knew a thing about his mother other than that she died when Tony was a kid and that she was a bit eccentric. He normally only mentions her a couple of times a year if even that, and sometimes he makes a joke of it, saying that he'll 'swear on his mother's life' and things like that."

Gibbs paused, aware that his father was listening intently.

"He saw her die when he was eight. She was murdered."

"And he saw that when he was that little?"

"She'd been attacked by her husband's business partner...He kicked her in the head a bunch of times…She went to hospital, they checked her out and said she was fine…A few hours later while she was keeping Tony out of the way because the police were interviewing his father…She dropped dead...Tony sat with her body for hours until his father found them."

"That's awful," was all Jackson could say, "the poor boy…Why was she attacked?" he added after a few moments.

"Tony's father's business partner had been embezzling money from the family business. Tony's mother found out and confronted him."

"And you're saying this happened on Long Island?"

"Brookville."

Gibbs watched as Jackson furrowed his brow, obviously trying to remember something.

"Dad?"

"About thirty five years ago there was some consortium that made a bid for Tucker's mine…they'd put a good deal together…the workers were all for it, but the bid fell apart when one of the companies in the consortium ceased trading…I remember reading that one of the men in charge of the firm had been accused of murdering his business partner's wife. He was found not guilty but when D&K Holdings stopped trading the consortium no longer had enough equity for the bid…Tony's mother wasn't called Christa by any chance?"

"I couldn't tell you dad…But I'll ask him."

"If she was, then she was a lovely woman…She came out here on her husband's behalf when the consortium was putting its bid together…Everyone liked her…She took time to talk to the miners and their families and took note of their concerns. That's why when she was killed they ran the story here too…I spoke to her a few times…She'd been an academic and she was as witty and beautiful as she was smart…Couldn't believe it when I heard she was dead."

Gibbs paused and looked at his father, "Tony's mother was a college professor."

Their conversation was interrupted by Gibbs' cell phone.

"Gibbs,"

_"Hey boss…Got a funny story for you,"_

"DiNozzo?"

_"We decided to go for a walk, and we're kind of lost."_

"What are you near?"

_"Trees."_

"Funny, DiNozzo...What trail did you walk along?"

_"Uh," _Gibbs could hear the rustle of paper as Tony examined the map, _"The Stillwater Natural Heritage Trail."_

"Is there anything near you or that you've walked past that's stuck in your mind?"

_"A field of corn?"_

Gibbs sighed, "DiNozzo,"

_"I'm sorry boss...everything kind of looks 'samey',"_

"Stay put," he instructed...I'll get a map of the trail and I'll come get you."

* * *

"Staying put boss...see you soon," Tony put his phone away.

"Gibbs wants us to stay put?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, he's going to get a map of the trail and come get us."

"We shouldn't stay here...we should keep going," Logan sighed.

"He's my boss...I trust him...he'll find us," Tony smiled.

"I'm not staying put," Logan said defensively, "I'm not having my kid stuck out here in the middle of nowhere...We walked for an hour, and ended up off the trail...who knows if Gibbs is going to find us."

"You disagreeing with a Gunny?"

"Yes," Logan said, an edge of anger in his voice, "I am...I might not have made it to Gunnery Sergeant, but I was a damn good Marine. C'mon little guy, let's find a way out of these woods."

"But Papa Gibbs will find us," said Jeth quietly.

"Not if I can get us back to a road first...come on."

"Unbelievable," Tony felt both angry and helpless as Logan stalked off, but he had no option but to follow them.

A minute or two later he pulled out his cell to give Gibbs a call, and sighed in frustration as he realised he no longer had a signal.

"Great."


End file.
